


Tangled Up in the Free Fall

by St3go



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fantasizing, Fluff, M/M, More like late 90s early 2000s, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Not Present Day, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St3go/pseuds/St3go
Summary: Hank has been in Stardew Valley for over a year and has wanted to be with Sebastian for nearly as long. His heart is set aflutter when he realizes Sebastian's feelings for him, and a romance slowly blooms.Hey everyone! For the past too long I have been working to finish up my master's degree and writing only technical science shit. It's been a long time since I worked on creative writing! It's been difficult to get away from the format I grew so used to and back to fiction, but I think it's getting better as I go and as the chapters go on. I hope you can stick with it, and if you do please let me know what you think!!Thanks for checking it out! :)





	1. A Dance of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a legitimate f***ing /tizzy/ over Chapter 7 and what's in the works for Chapter 8!! May need to put a filler chapter in between to settle my frenzied nerves! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

      It was the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies. Hank still wasn’t sure what all the fuss was about, but the town all seemed pretty excited about it.

     He walked onto the beach, disappointed to see that he was the last to arrive—not like it mattered. Everyone was gathered with their friends, catching up and peering across the ocean for the first sight of the jellies.

     Hank wandered up the beach, looking about. “Ahh, there they are” he thought. Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian were on the far pier.  Butterflies suddenly crept into his stomach and he felt his cheeks flush and he quickly looked away from his friends. He was now grateful for his quiet entrance. He casually went around to greet some of the other townsfolk, preferring to end the evening with his friends.

     Most everyone was excited to see the jellyfish show up. It was neat and all, Hank remembered from last year, but he thought it was odd the whole town turned out for the celebration. Then there was Alex and Haley who seemed so distraught with the end of summer that they couldn’t appreciate a jelly if it hopped out of the ocean and landed in their opened hands. He smiled to himself, thankful to have more discernment than at least some of the town.

     Ooh well, at least it was worthwhile getting to know _some_ of the townsfolk—he was appreciative to have found a small crew in such a miniscule town.

     After greeting Mayor Lewis, Robin, and Evelyn and George, he made his way down the dock to his friends.

     “Hey guys!” Hank called weakly.

     “Hank!” Sam spun around. “We were beginning to think you fell asleep!” He clapped a hand on Hanks back as he stopped by them.

     “I didn’t think I’d be the last one to show up…again,” he chuckled out the last word. “Does the whole town plan this behind my back?” He placed a hand over his heart, feigning offense, his eyes flitted to Sebastian’s.

     “You’re just an easy target, farm boy,” Sebastian mocked, shouldering Hank playfully as he took a final drag of his cigarette. He ducked behind Hank to flick his cigarette towards the shoreline and away from the anticipated arrival. “When was the last time you went to bed _after_ dark, anyway?” he inquired in jest.

     “Uugh! C’mon Seb!” Abigail scolded, “there’s a bucket right here!”

     But Hank was lost in his thoughts, unable to listen to Abigail’s complaints. Pelican Town was a small place. He didn’t want to make himself an outcast, but he didn’t think he’d been misreading Sebastian’s flirtations. And the last thing he wanted was to lose a friend.

     Hank realized he’d zoned out and snapped his focus back to the real world. Sebastian waved his hand dismissively over his shoulder as he quickly cleared his throat into his fist and wiped his hands down his jean fronts.  He turned away from Abigail and returned his gaze into the deeper waters beyond the pier.

     Hank stepped up to the edge of the dock and gazed into the darkness as well, “Any sign of them?” he questioned.

     “They’ve come and gone, man.  You missed the whole thing.” Sam tsked, sucking air in through his teeth.

     “Shut up, Sam.” Abigail giggled.  At least she wasn’t frustrated anymore.

     Hank rolled his eyes at Sam with a smile then shook his head, turning back to the water. Quite suddenly Sebastian gasped, “Did you see that?” he exclaimed, pointing a ways into the water.

     Hank quickly turned to catch Sebastian’s curious gaze into the depths and then turned his eyes to follow the direction of Sebastian’s indication. Sam and Abigail stepped up beside Hank and Sebastian.

     Hank looked hard for a few moments. “I don’t see anything!” he breathed with exasperation.

     Sebastian placed his left hand on Hank’s shoulder, pointing over his other shoulder and hovering his mouth near Hank’s ear. Hank’s eyes darted to his right as he swallowed hard, trying to steady his breath. “I saw something moving down there,” Sebastian spoke in a low tone and waggled his finger a bit nearer to the dock.

     Hank squinted back into the darkness with no success.  A few moments passed.

     “Something big.” Sebastian patted both of Hank’s shoulders to imply “better luck next time, too bad you missed it.”

     “Something dark.” He finished with a short pause before jolting Hank forward, though not with enough force to push him in.

     Hank’s arms flailed wildly as he cried out in surprise, shrieks of laughter erupting around him. Sebastian gripped into his shoulders to steady him then stepped back, hooting in laugher alongside Abigail and Sam.

     Hank bent over for a deep breath, placing his hands on his knees, then stood up and glared at Sebastian with a crooked smile. His heart was in his throat but he knew it wasn’t from a fear of falling into the water. Hank continued to stare, as his deep recovery pants turned to breathy laughter.

     The butterflies crept back into his stomach as he noticed the soft, apologetic way Sebastian looked at him while they all regained their composure.

     “Enough of that!” They all turned to Mayor Lewis, scolding them from the neighboring dock. “You’ll scare them all away!” He looked like a cartoon grandparent, hand on him, shaking his fist, and tapping one foot in anger.

     Sebastian and Sam gave an unconvincingly apologetic wave while the group choked to muffle the last of their laughs. They heard the mayor ask with a quieter excitement if everyone was ready as the wooden boat was lowered with its freshly lit candle and then floated out to sea. The group’s smiles slowly faded as they again gathered at the edge of the dock, awaiting the moonlight jellies’ arrival.

     The whole beach was quiet. Everyone waited with bated breath for the first sight of the jellies’ glow. Time seemed to stop. Then finally,

     “There!” Abigail breathed pointing in the distance. The beach remained quiet but murmurs cropped up as the quiet excitement for the long-awaited arrival finally unleashed.

      Hank watched them approach, jostling around like a feathers on a breeze. He peered to his right to see Sam’s delighted face, enchanted by their dance. He carefully glimpsed to his left and saw Sebastian staring intently at the one slowly advancing to the foot of the dock. Sebastian’s face appeared mysterious and somber.

     “Amazing, isn’t it?” Sebastian murmured, almost inaudibly. Hank swiftly diverted his eyes back to the sea beneath him. Had he been caught staring?

     “They come all this way…” Sebastian continued, then paused. Hank turned again, not hiding his gaze. Sebastian didn’t seem to notice, he was lost in his thoughts watching the sole jellyfish dance its fragile, billowy dance at their feet.

     “…every year,” Sebastian went on. Hank’s eyebrows slowly knit together with sadness, though a compassionate smile pulled at his lips as he pondered Sebastian’s expression.

     “Who knows what they go through?” Sebastian wondered as his eyes suddenly dropped. He picked his head up slightly but stupped at Hank’s feet. “They just…persevere,” he looked again at the dancing jelly.

     The others remained silent, bewitched by the dance. Hank looked up and down Sebastian’s face a final time then back to the jellyfish. He crouched down, placing his elbows on his knees to look more closely at the little sea creature. It looked thinner than paper, like silk, floating on a wave. He cocked his head to one side then noticed the row of almost imperceivable dots glowing, illuminating the jelly flesh from within. “What a curious creature?” he thought.

     Sam quietly sat down beside him tucking his feet behind his knees, Abigail followed suit. Hank sat back and peered up at Sebastian, who finally squatted to place his hand behind himself before crossing one foot beneath the other knee and sitting down.

     The four of them watched the moonlight jellies float and sway until their departure finally began. They continued to sit, perhaps contemplating the changing of seasons or the peculiarity of the brief visit from the tiny sea creatures.

     Hank pushed himself up first and brushed off the back of his pants. Sam and Abigail began to stir while Sebastian swiveled around, reaching a hand out for help up. Hank lazily reached out but before he’d squared his feet, Sebastian yanked his hand and Hank toppled over the dock with a heavy splash.

     Sebastian slapped his palms onto the dock with a satisfied laugh and pushed himself up. Hank bubbled to the surface with a sudden, strangled cough and a gasp of air.

     Sam and Abigail spun around singing a chorus of “oooh’s” as they witnessed Hank’s misfortune. The look of shock had worn off of Hank’s face. He tread water and wiped it from his eyes, catching a reproachful look from Mayor Lewis as he turned to leave the dock. He noticed much of the town had turned to leave, so few saw his spill into the ocean.

     “What the hell?” Hank questioned as he grabbed hold of the dock with one hand. There wasn’t anger in his voice though he wasn’t thrilled to be submerged in the dark, cool water. He picked himself up a tad and reached his other hand out to be pulled back onto the pier. No one reacted. Sam and Abigail just waved their hands in front of them, shaking their heads while backing up, still chuckling.

     “Well, aren’t you going to help me?!” he asked expectantly, beckoning Sebastian towards him with a wave of his hand.

     “Swim to shore,” Sebastian called, turning his back while swooping his arm from Hank to the beach. Hank could hear the smug smirk on Sebastian’s face. He swung his arm across the water’s surface, spraying the back of Sebastian as he trod off. Sebastian ducked in response, raising his hands to the sides of his head, “Hey!” he shouted as he turned back to Hank.

     “Not getting involved!” Sam put his hands up in protest and continued towards the beach with Abigail.

     Sebastian glowered at Hank--who was still clinging to the edge of the dock, reaching up for assistance—then resigned himself to help.

     “Fiiiiiine,” he drew the word out in mock reluctance. He squared up and squatted slightly, “How’d you let me pull you in there, hasn’t that farm work given you any strength?” he teased, extending his hand.

     Hank clasped on and with help hauled himself up until his other elbow could rest on the dock, pausing before getting pulled out the final bit. He grinned and laughed quietly into the wood of the dock, then pulled at Sebastian’s hand with all his might. Sebastian put up a brief struggle before slipping, crying out as he tumbled into the water.

     “Haha!! That’s what you deserve!” Hank heard faintly from Sam over the sound of the splashing water. They must have continued and were on the beach. He turned to see Sebastian sputtering with his mouth barely over the surface, petting the water trying to keep himself afloat. Hank’s heart plummeted as the look of satisfaction over his face was suddenly replaced by one of horror.

     “Jesus, fuck!” he cried, scooping water and pushing it away to get to Sebastian’s side. “Can’t you swim?” he asked, thinking out loud, as he ducked under water to get an arm around Sebastian’s waist and hoist his head above the water. Sebastian coughed and choked the water out as he gasped for air. Hank tried to brush Sebastian’s hair out of his face because it only dripped more water straight into his mouth, but then he only saw clear distress in Sebastian’s face.

     Hank’s stomach sank as he paddled inefficiently back towards the dock. What a foolish idea, why did he need to retaliate? Sebastian tightened his grip around Hank’s shoulder, still gasping and glided his other opened hand ineffectually through the water. Hank felt awful.

     “I…” he stopped himself. What was the point?

     Just then, in an instant, Sebastian kicked without warning, propelling himself upwards, placed his other hand on Hank’s head, and thrust him under the water as gravity pulled Sebastian back into the water.

     Bubbles climbed upwards and Sebastian heard a muted shout escape Hank’s lips. He smiled with self-satisfaction and began treading water as Hank resurfaced, spitting sea water from his mouth.

     “You unbelievable ass!” Hank choked out, wiping his hand down his face to remove the dripping water from his beard and pushing a wave of water into Sebastian’s face. It sounded harsher than he meant. He wasn’t mad, quite the opposite—he was relieved Sebastian was ok…but maybe a bit frustrated he hadn’t seen the prank coming.

     “C’mon!” Sebastian pleaded, snickering. He gestured apologetically with one hand then swept the hair out of his eyes. They each side paddled a few strokes and reached up to grab the dock.

     “Christ, Seb.” Hank breathed with exasperation. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” He clutched his free hand over his chest.

     “I grew up in a small town near the ocean,” Sebastian explained calmly, “of course I can swim.”

     “Well, you do spend a lot of time indoors,” Hank countered. Sebastian flicked water at him and turned aside to dismiss the comment. He then put a hand back on Hank’s shoulder and pulled himself up by the dock. “Do I need to dunk you again?” he asked, smirking fiendishly.

     Without thinking, Hank reached his free hand and grabbed hold of Sebastian’s waist as he hovered over him. He hadn’t noticed when he thought Sebastian was drowning, but he was quite thin. Sebastian’s smirk quickly vanished. “Fuck” Hank thought, wondering what face he was making as he stared up at Sebastian. He wanted to let go but instead squeezed tighter. His heart leapt in his chest as he stayed frozen against his will, a constrained breath trying to escape his lips.

     Had he misread this? Hank thought and hoped he hadn’t. There had been too much contact tonight to be overlooked as casual. And Sebastian wasn’t angry for having been pulled into the water—he handled it quite adeptly even. Had Sebastian suspected Hank would strive for payback all along? Even now, Sebastian didn’t look displeased by Hank’s sudden indiscretion, only pensive. Maybe all of this was racing through Sebastian’s mind at the same time.

     Sebastian’s hand slid up Hank’s shoulder to the side of his neck, his thumb hesitantly smoothing Hank’s beard along the corner of his jaw.  Chills shivered down Hank’s side. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly sticky form nerves and his breath still caught in his chest.

     “Where the fuck _are_ you guys?!” Abigail hollered impatiently.

     Hank and Sebastian both turned towards the beach, Hank was below the dock level and saw nothing. He glanced back up to Sebastian who pulled himself up with his arm that was still on the dock, but it was too dark to see Sam or Abigail that far up the beach.  Hank’s breath finally found an escape. Sebastian sank down into the water and turned back to Hank. Hank’s chest tightened, breath faltering again—they were closer than before. They stared into each other’s eyes, frozen for several moments.

     “Seb, you’re shivering,” Hank noticed Sebastian’s lip quivering. “Let’s get you out of this water,” he added reluctantly, giving an unintended squeeze to Sebastian’s waist before letting go. Sebastian’s gaze lingered, but he reached his other hand to grab the dock.

     With a flutter kick, he pushed his chest up onto the dock then stopped. Hank couldn’t see Sebastian rest his forehead against the dock and heave a heavy sigh.

     “A…” Sebastian started sheepishly, laughing at himself. “A little help?”

     Hank shimmied closer, ducking down into the water to help push Sebastian out.  Sebastian pressed himself to his feet and flung his arms down at his sides, showering water onto the dock. He turned and extended a hand to Hank, “Here.”

     Hank grabbed hold, pushed himself up with a kick as Sebastian pulled him out. He settled onto his hip, and when his hand was released he placed it down before him and pushed himself back to his feet. A disappointed sigh escaped him as he looked down, adjusting his twisted shirt.

     “C’mon,” Sebastian clapped Hank’s arm then rested his hand upon it. “It’s too cold to stand around in these,” he shook his arms again, shedding more water.

     Hank ducked his head for just a moment, debating what he should do, then picked it back up and took a step forward. He started slowly towards the beach. Sebastian took a step aside, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. He pivoted as Hank passed and nudged his shoulder against Hank’s, falling into step. He turned and gave Hank a soft smile, then returned his eyes to the ground as they quietly trudged into the sand.


	2. The Best Kind of Torment

     Back at the farm house, Hank couldn’t sleep. He paced across the floor in his pajama bottoms, beating himself up for his actions—or lack thereof. Should he have invited Sebastian back? Suggested they all get a drink together and see how the night panned out? Was it best he just parted ways, returning home…alone? It sure didn’t feel the best. He hoped he hadn’t missed his chance. The only thing that brought him any comfort was finally knowing Sebastian’s interest—knowing he wasn’t misreading any cues.

     “Is it really comfort?” Hank wondered. His heart thundered with excitement but his stomach was in knots, he wasn’t sure how to move forward. Sebastian was a secretive guy, did Sam or Abigail know his feelings? What about Robin…or Demetrius or Maru? Hank guessed not. He then wondered whether anyone, besides Sebastian now, suspected him to be gay, after all he hadn’t advertised himself as such in Pelican Town.

     “Uuuugh!” He flopped face down onto the bed, perplexed by the brief comfort he’d appreciated just moments ago. He felt tormented! At least he didn’t have to experience the awkwardness of trying to make a move only to learn he’d misunderstood, but now he was riddled with angst.

     Sabertooth hopped up and started marching around Hank’s head, purring. Hank dislodged his hand from underneath himself and scratched the cat’s ears. “At least things are straightforward with you,” he thought.

     Once his shoulder tired from the odd angle, he pushed himself over onto his back, Sabertooth curling next to him while Hank searched the ceiling for answers. He should have walked back with Sebastian. He’d never sleep now anyway, so a late return home after a walk to the mountains would have left him no worse off.

     He closed his eyes and willed himself to remember Sebastian’s soft smile and devilish smirk, the lingering touches throughout the night, the mysterious hunger in his eyes when Sebastian hovered over him in the water, and the electric jolt he felt as Sebastian caressed his face. He let out a deep, longing sigh and imagined what would have happened had Abigail just let them be.

     Hank yearned to feel Sebastian’s lips against his own, to taste his mouth, and to feel his desperate breaths against him as they discovered each other’s kiss.  He reached a hand up behind his head, relaxing onto it. He thought of greedily nibbling at Sebastian’s ear and without thinking began curling his fingers into his hair, imagining it was Sebastian recklessly pulling at it.

     He wondered how Sebastian would kiss him. Was he playful or passionate? Would he bite or lick? He rolled his head back picturing Sebastian nipping his lower lip, tugging it away, and luring him in with that fiendish grin.

     A growl of a sigh escaped him. He ached to press himself against Sebastian, to pin him down and tug their hips together.  His chest began to heave as he lay there, distracted by his fantasy. If he could feel Sebastian’s touch again, his fingers caressing his cheek…his neck…his waist…

     Hank finally relinquished himself to his desire and shivered as his own fingers traced through his chest hair and down his stomach, raising his waistband and surrendering to his reverie.

 

* * *

 

     He awoke with a chill before any light crept through the window. He’d fallen asleep laying on top of the covers and the cool, autumn morning roused him from sleep. Hank knew he should get up, today would be a busy day composting the remains of his summer harvest and preparing the fields for fall, but it had been such a late night that he didn’t think he had it in him to stir.

     He clenched his hands into tight fists extending them outwards, heels drawing away from him body while his back arched up, forcing his chest towards the ceiling. His fists shook as he slowly drew them to the sides of his head, groaning as he held in his breath before relaxing and sinking back into the mattress with a satisfied sigh. The chill settled in once again afer his muscles relaxed, reminding him of the damp chill in the water with Sebastian. His heart fluttered in his chest and he shut his eyes; replaying the night’s events was far preferable to waking for work.

     He instead grabbed the edge of the blankets and rolled them around himself without putting in the effort to crawl underneath. He smiled into his pillow, eager excitement flooding through him in anticipation for his next meeting with Sebastian. He coveted the suggestively hopeful nudge he’d been given as they left the dock for the beach—chores could be put off at least until sunrise.


	3. Between a Bar and a Hard Place

     It had been a long week. The weekend, not that nature gave him a five day work week, was close at hand and Hank was eager for a night to unwind at the bar. He dragged his feet walking back from Pierre’s with the last of the seeds he’d need for the season.

     Sebastian, already on his way to the saloon, saw Hank leave Pierre’s. He turned to catch Hank’s attention but hesitated. “Surely he saw me,” Sebastian thought, but frowned as Hank continued on. Sebastian felt a rotten sting growing in the pit of his stomach. He’d hoped Hank would come by sometime during the week, or at least take an afternoon to fish the lake like he often did. But Sebastian had waited without reward.

     He furrowed his brow and turned back with a huff. He lit a cigarette and pondered, ashing it furiously as he lamented getting his hopes up. Continuing towards the saloon he subconsciously clasped a hand around his waist where Hank’s touch had electrified him a few nights before. He flicked his cigarette with as much force as possible, disappointed by its unblemished landing. Sebastian sighed then trudged in to the saloon, disgusted by his foolish misunderstanding.

     Hank returned to the farm and got straight to work sewing the pumpkin seeds he had returned with. He couldn’t believe it was already Friday, he felt guilty for having spent the entire week cooped up on the farm. On a typical Friday, he’d arrive at the Stardrop Saloon hours after Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian. He hoped that wouldn’t happen tonight. He’d prepared the ground before he left, and once these seeds were lightly covered by the freshly tilled soil he’d be ready to wash up for an evening out.

     He inched along on his hands and knees, acutely aware of the accumulating dirt under his nails. He’d put in more effort than he had intended for the day and would require a longer shower than he had energy for to make himself presentable. When he finished his work, he rushed inside, downed the stale coffee sitting on the kitchen counter, and hurried to the shower to clean up. His need to escape the farm won over his endeavor for cleanliness and he left after a quick rinse and change of clothes.

 

* * *

 

     He got to the saloon later than he’d hoped, again, giving a friendly smile and nod at Gus. “A drink will have to wait,” Hank answered Gus’ quizzical look as he strode past the bar. He patted Pam on the shoulder as he passed and gave her a brief “hello.” The coffee he’d finished ran straight through him, so he slipped down the hall to relieve himself before joining his friends.

     He reached for the water faucet, dismayed by the grime that remained around his nails. The door opened behind him while he scrubbed away at his hands. He checked the mirror and smiled when he saw it was Sebastian.

     “Hey!” he beamed, reaching to shut the water off. He turned, leaning on the sink and wiped his hands down the front of his flannel shirt. Sebastian wanted to be angry but broke into a smile watching a grown man drench his shirt so clumsily. Despite the smile and upbeat greeting, Hank looked exhausted. Sebastian suddenly felt foolish for his earlier mood.

     “Busy week?” Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

     “You have no idea,” Hank slumped, resting his hands on his hips. “The farm’s grown a lot since last year…I’m grateful and all but, well…” a yawn caught him off guard and he tried his best to stifle it. He laughed and shook his head once it had passed. “Meet you at the bar?” Hank suggested, pushing himself away from the sink, “I’ll get the next round.” Sebastian pressed himself away from the door and nodded as Hank stepped out.

     Hank’s unbridled happiness stirred humor in Sebastian. He was relieved to see Hank in a good mood in his presence. He hoped things could continue from the night at the beach.

             

* * *

 

     Hank raised his chin, calling Sebastian to his side. He’d gotten drinks for the four of them and needed help carrying them to the pool room. Sebastian grabbed two and followed Hank, sipping from an overflowing glass.

     “What have you done with Sebastian?” Sam asked in alarm as the two entered. Hank looked to his side, catching Sebastian in the corner of his eye and turned back confused. “He hasn’t smiled all night!” Sam finished with a laugh.

     Sebastian glared as he walked past Sam. “I’ll just keep this one for myself then,” he jeered, raising the beer intended for Sam.

     “Oop, there he is!” Sam smiled, snatched the glass from Sebastian, and gave him a hearty clap on the back. The unexpected force was enough that Sebastian sloshed his beer onto the floor. Abigail, Sam, and Hank shared a laugh at Sebastian’s expense while Sebastian just groaned, set his glass down, and plunked onto the couch behind him.

     “C’mon Seb, lighten up,” Sam urged as he threw himself onto the couch beside him.

     “Yeah, we haven’t seen you all week,” Abigail chided, “you could at least _pretend_ to be happy to see us.”

     Hank knew from experience these sorts of comments did nothing to improve one’s mood, so he interjected, pulling up a spare stool to sit on. “So you’re saying you _haven’t_ been busy this week?” Hank looked between Abigail and Sam. “Must be nice not working all the time!” he said in jest. Abigail picked up her coaster and flung it at Hank who flapped his hand up to smack it away before it hit him in the face. “So, what have you two done with yourselves this week?” Hank asked.

     Sebastian’s body lightened as he relaxed deeper into the couch, grateful that attention had been turned from him. His feet slid out, accidentally nudging Hank’s foot—a gesture that would typically go unnoticed. But Hank, still beaming outwardly and now inwardly as well due to Sebastian’s happiness at his arrival, looked down at Sebastian’s touch. Sebastian hastily withdrew his foot but it didn’t stop Hank from leaning forward to pat the outside of Sebastian’s knee. His hand lingered while he smiled at Sebastian as if he was acknowledging an unspoken thanks for shifting the conversation. Hank then leaned back to rest his elbow on the pool table, turning back to the conversation.

     Sebastian’s face warmed though tension returned to his frame. He quickly looked around as Hank sat back, suddenly aware of Abigail and Sam’s gaze. If they’d noticed the light squeeze Hank delivered before removing his hand, they’d been unfazed by it. Sebastian gulped down what remained of his beer, allowing his foot to edge forward again until it stopped against Hanks.

           

* * *

 

     The quartet carried on, but as the hours ticked away the busy week, beers, and growing hour began to sink in. Hank’s exhaustion was catching up with him. He tipped the remaining contents of his glass down with a satisfied smack of his lips. “Whelp!” he slapped his palms down against his thighs and rose from his stool. “I’m outta here,” Hank steadied himself against the pool table as the fog in his head settled. He hadn’t eaten much for the hours he’d put in, and the beer had made his head feel a bit wobbly atop his shoulders.

     The others protested, calling to attention the fact that Hank was always the first to leave—Hank just rolled his eyes and nodded in acceptance of his infraction. Abigail bounced up and hopped over for a hug, thanking Hank for the night and wishing him well. Hank shrugged, Abigail still in his arms, then locked eyes with Sebastian. He tried to blink away but his eyes refused to close. His heart skipped and he inhaled sharply trying to hide his reaction and regain himself. He finally broke his stare, closing his eyes as he smiled nervously against Abigail’s hair. He reached up and patted her on the back, “Thanks, Abby,” he murmured against the crown of her head. “I’ll see you guys later,” Hank laughed meekly, haphazardly waving a hand behind him as he turned.

     The night was crisp and clear. Hank walked down the tavern steps then shoved his hands into his pockets, wishing he’d brought a light jacket for the walk home. He stepped into the grass around the side of the saloon relishing in the joy of the night and clearing his head before the walk home. He filled his lungs with the fresh, clean air and let his head sink back against the building, staring up at the stars. He couldn’t believe how many he could see here without the glow of the city lights, it still took him by surprise after more than a year. He closed his eyes, a woeful sigh escaped him as he rested against the wall.

     Inside Sebastian sat nervously bouncing his leg. He pressed his lip into his teeth and stared blankly into the next room. He rose suddenly but stood in place and drummed his fingers against the sides of his legs. “I’m going to have a smoke,” he said curtly. He nodded at Sam and Abigail then strode from the room leaving a half finished glass, the others acknowledged his leaving and carried on.

     Outside of the pool room Sebastian quickened his pace. He tugged his hood up against the sides of his neck then barged out the door, skipping down the tavern steps and trotting off towards the farm. He hoped if he hurried he would catch Hank.

     “Hey Seb,” Hank called drowsily when he saw Sebastian hustling from the bar. Sebastian froze then turned slowly, feeling silly getting caught running away.

     “What are you do-aagh!” Sebastian’s foot clipped the curb as he stepped into the grass to join Hank. He flailed forwards trying to catch himself with another few steps, catching Hank’s shoulder on the way down while Hank lurched forward to try and stop the fall.

     “Whoa-ho-ho” Hank laughed, steadying Sebastian with one hand on his shoulder, the other on his forearm. “Maybe it’s time we cut you off,” Hank joked. Sebastian heaved a sigh of relief then found his feet, one hand still tightly gripping the sleeve of Hank’s shirt. He stood for a moment, pulse racing, eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. He hastily turned, grabbed the collar of Hank’s shirt and pushed him hard against the side of the building, a startled cry failing to escape Hank’s lips as Sebastian’s crashed against them.

     Hank’s grip went slack though his hands still hovered over Sebastian’s sides. It felt like his mind was struggling to keep up with what was happening. He hesitated, gently placing his hands on Sebastian’s arms, and then frantically pulled Sebastian in as reality slammed into him like a freight train.

     Sebastian inhaled sharply through clenched teeth and Hank let out a low moan as he nipped at Sebastian’s jawline. Sebastian entwined his fingers in Hank’s hair, tugging at the wavy strands. Hank tipped his head back as Sebastian found his lips again, pinching Hank’s lower lip between his teeth. Hank felt like he was losing control of himself. He’d wanted this for so long and yearned for Sebastian’s attention, but couldn’t help himself.

     He wrapped an arm around Sebastian’s waist and grabbed his forearm, turned, and pressed Sebastian’s back against the wall, pinning his arm by his head. Sebastian let out a ragged breath as Hank pressed their foreheads together, grinding his hips against him as he stared greedily into Sebastian’s eyes. Hank groaned with desire as he devoured Sebastian’s lips once more. Sebastian turned away, panting, and Hank moved to Sebastian’s ear, “Ooh, Seb,” he rasped, tugging at the lobe with his teeth. He felt Sebastian strain against his grip and ached to feel his hands upon him.

     “Hank,” Sebastian breathed. Hank removed his grip from Sebastian’s arm and kissed him again. Sebastian reached one hand up the back of Hank’s shirt and dug his fingers into the skin between Hank’s shoulder blades, cupping Hank’s face with the other. Hank pressed a final, lingering kiss into Sebastian’s lips and sighed heavily as he propped his hands against the building to hold himself away.

     “I, uh…we should…” Sebastian brought a hand fo his temple then randomly pointed away, fumbling his words.

   “I’ll walk you home.” A tender smile grew on Hank’s face as he brushed the hair away from Sebastian’s eyes. He pushed himself upright and dropped his hands away from the building, allowing Sebastian space to step away. They walked slowly, side by side, back to the pavement. By the dim streetlight and out of the corner of his eye Hank noticed Sebastian shiver. His own stomach was in knots, so he wondered if it was nerves or the cold that caused the tremble. He wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s shoulder, pulled him closer, and rubbed a cupped hand up and down his arm. They turned to each other and smiled shyly, then continued across town towards the mountain pass.


	4. Unexpected Company

     Sebastian closed the door quietly behind him, resting his hands against it for a moment as if stealing a last moment with Hank, no doubt just a few steps away on the other side, before retreating to his isolated refuge in the basement. He felt along the wall and shuffled his way around the corner to the steps, the dim light kept on in the kitchen barely reached the basement steps.

     “Hey, Sebby.” Sebastian lurched at the sound, slapping his hands against the stairwell walls to keep himself from tumbling down.

     “Jesus, Mom,” he panted, turning and placing a hand over his stomach. “What are you doing up?” he asked, a mix of concern, nerves, and frustration fueled his question.

     “I couldn’t sleep, just made some tea.” Robin shrugged her shoulders. “You want any?”

     Sebastian reached up and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, he lowered his head and looked at her through his hair as if the dark didn’t hide him enough. “I-I’m alright, thanks,” he stammered nervously. “Sorry…” he stopped himself and reconsidered, “well, I guess I didn’t wake you…but sorry to get back so late.”

     “It’s alright sweetie, no bother to me. I just hope you had fun,” he could hear the earnest smile on his mom’s shadowed face. The edges of his lips turned up and a burning color marked his cheeks, though Robin quietly worried after several moment’s pause with to remark.

     “Typical Friday,” he stepped back up to the hall, sliding his feet along the floor as he walked to her. He enveloped her in his arms, giving her a kiss on the side of the head, “Goodnight, Mom.” He stepped back with a lingering hand on her arm, squeezed it gently then turned for the stairs. Robin stared after him for a long moment then returned to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

     Sabertooth startled awake when Hank collapsed back on the bed sighing euphorically and grinning from ear to ear. Hank closed his eyes and took in another deep breath before rolling over to bury his face in his pillow, he exhaled brandishing the same foolish grin. He shivered as he lay there, part excited nerves and part not having realized how cold he’d become during the long walk in the brisk autumn air.

     Sebastian had felt guilty that Hank had to cover twice the distance to get home than either of them required to get where they were going, but Hank had made no fuss about the walk. Even now, shaking from the deeply set chill, he had no complaints.

     Having quite recovered from the sudden jolt of the mattress, Sabertooth spun a few circles and nestled against Hank’s waist. Hank rolled to his side, propping himself up on one elbow, and burrowed a hand into the soft, ginger fur of the cat’s belly. Sabertooth chirped at Hank and flipped his head, pressing his forehead into the bed. Hank rubbed the proffered chin.

     “It was perfect,” he informed the cat, dropping his cheek against his shoulder, “and out of nowhere,” he reminisced. Sabertooth purred happily at the chin scratches. “It was…” Raw. Enticing. Brazen yet cautious. He couldn’t think how to describe it. “Uuugh,” he sighed, collapsing back one the bed.

     “Sorry to be back so late,” he continued the one-sided conversation. “Sorry to be back at all…” he murmured to himself, patting the cat’s side. He vacantly stared at the ceiling before lazily closing his eyes. His smile dampened as he gently drifted off.

 

* * *

 

     He awoke to the sound of hammering. He blinked the blur of sleep from his eyes, groaning as he rubbed a sandpapered contact lens against his lid. Sabertooth arched his back towards the sky then stretched his hands away from him before demanding attention from Hank. “Morning, buddy,” he greeted gruffly, “give me a minute and we’ll get breakfast.”

     Hank swung his feet to the floor, stretching his toes away from each other before pushing himself up. He shuffled to the bathroom, cupped a handful of water to his mouth, and dropped his head down as he groped the counter for his contact case. He peeled the tacky lens away from his eye, blinking uncomfortably as he observed the redness that was left behind.

     “Okay, little guy,” he reassured the cat, nudging him out the door as he made for the kitchen. He prepared the cat’s food, and coffee for himself. How had he forgotten the new coop? He hated not helping Robin get started so he dressed himself quickly, grabbed his coffee, and hurried outside.

     “Hey, Robin!” he waved as she turned to greet him. “I completely forgot you’d be here today, I’m sorry I slept in.” His voice was still heavy with sleep, he brought the cup to his lips to try and clear it away.

    “Rough night?” Robin asked as she hammered away.

     Hank choked into his cup, spraying coffee on his face. He coughed, wiping his lip with his sleeve. “Excuse me,” he wheezed. His eyes watered and he reached up under his glasses to wipe them dry.

     “You okay?” Robin asked, stopping her work.

     “Oh, uh…no.” He stooped his head and shook his hand, trying to correct himself. “Um, I-I’m fine,” he managed, still recovering. “Just tired. Late night.” Hank finally replied, turning to hide the flush he felt creeping up his neck.

     “Hmmh,” Robin cooed, pensively or absentmindedly Hank couldn’t tell.

     Hank tapped his fingers against his mug, pursing his lips in search of what to say. Robin looked away with amusement as she resumed her work.

     “Well, thanks for this,” Hank said feebly, knowing it was a silly remark.

     “Looking for something new?” Robin asked, peering over at him.

     He laughed nervously. “I’ve managed to take care of myself out here the last year, and this overgrown farm,” he answered, “why not a chicken?”

     “That’ll be fun.” Robin assured him. “I’m happy to get you set up.”

     Hank lingered a moment, teetering back and forth between his heels and the balls of his feet. “Well, I’d better get to it,” he finally said, “it’ll be a late enough start as it is.” He turned back for the house. “Come get me once you get hungry, I’m sure I’ll want a break. I’ve got some pickled radishes I could whip into a quick salad,” he called over his shoulder.

     “That sounds nice, Hank. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

     He was grateful for the interruption. While he enjoyed getting lost in his thoughts, they were not the thoughts he wanted to be dwelling upon with Robin nearby. He mixed the radishes with some chopped greens, cucumbers, strawberries, and dressing and brought the food to the table.

     “Want anything to drink besides that water? Can I get you a beer or some wine?” Hank asked.

     “It’s the middle of the day,” Robin laughed.

     “I won’t tell if you don’t,” Hank proposed.

     She laughed, she enjoyed Hank’s carefree attitude. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and popped the caps, taking his seat across from Robin as he set them down.

     “So what did you get up to last night?” Robin asked.

     “Ooh, nothing…” Hank paused, fighting his nerves, “typical Friday.” He looked away, dismissing the night as if it was nothing.

     Robin chuckled, “That’s exactly what Sebastian said.” Hank snapped up and looked Robin in the eyes, his grip tightened on his beer as he waited to see if she’d learned anything else.

     “He keeps himself so closed-off…” she mused. She fiddled with the food on her fork as she pondered. “I wish I could understand why,” she sat back and took a sip of her beer.

     Hank’s lips pulled into a tight line. He felt sorry that Robin didn’t get to see Sebastian the way he did, though he’d have to agree that Sebastian was generally quite guarded. He picked at his plate, not sure what to say.

     Robin sat up abruptly, “This is delicious,” she praised, changing the subject. “I wish I could cook like you, you make the most delightful foods!”

     “Well, one gets pretty creative with a plethora of ugly produce,” he brushed the compliment aside. “Besides, I’m sure you’re a great cook.” She smiled, knowing it was far from the truth but appreciated Hank’s diplomacy. They finished their meal with silly small talk. 

     “Thank you, Hank,” Robin beamed, “I really enjoyed this.” 

     It was nice having Robin by. Hank missed talking to his mom but catching up with her helped to fill the void. He took the plates from the table, setting them in the sink for later, then followed Robin back outside.

     “I’ll see what else I can get done here before it gets dark, but can come back next week to put on the finishing touches if that’s alright.”

     “There’s no hurry,” Hank assured her. “I’ve got plenty of other things to fill my time.”


	5. Sinking into the Shrouded Swamp

     The next day Hank finished up his work as quickly as he could. He knew it was silly since he’d known Sebastian for a while and he’d seen Hank looking far from his best more times than he could count, but he wanted to look better than he had at the bar when he met Sebastian today. He looked himself over in the bathroom mirror, displeased with how much grime could accumulate in a few hour’s work. He had to start somewhere, he shaved the stray hairs that crept up his cheeks and away from his beard as well as those lost in uncertain territory between beard and chest hair.

     Satisfied with his work and even more pleased with not having cut himself, he hopped into the shower. The water trailed down him taking tiny rivers of dirt with it that pooled and swirled at his feet. He wasted time watching the patterns until the water ran clear, but it was worth it as the hot water helped loosen his aching muscles. At the first signs of an unpleasant cooling sensation he reached for the handles to shut off the water. He stood dripping for a few moments until a shiver shook him, then grabbed his towel and dried off.

     The mirror was covered in steam when he stepped out of the shower, but cracking the door would have brought in an unwelcomed chill. He smeared his palm against the mirror, revealing a hazy, blurred reflection of himself. He grabbed his beard oil, rubbing a few drops between his fingertips before massaging it into his beard and skin. He was still surprised by the lack of fullness in his cheeks that was present only a year ago, his features had grown much sharper since trading his job as a desk jockey for a farm hand. He smeared the remaining oil traces through his hair, combing the waves with his fingers, and tipped his head from side to side to assure things were all in order.

     Dumping his towel on the hamper, he shrugged into the clothes he’d pulled out earlier. He fiddled nervously with his sleeves, debating whether they should be rolled up or laid straight. It didn’t much matter, there was no snazzing up a t-shirt and flannel. He leaned forwards, bared his teeth at the mirror, then slid his tongue over them in satisfaction as he turned for the bedroom.

     Before he left, he prepared a small fire in the fireplace so it would be pleasantly warm after his walk home, which he hoped would be much later. Hank slipped into his jacket, jammed his feet into his shoes, smoothed his hair one final time, and left for the mountains.

 

* * *

 

     Robin was behind the counter greeting him when he walked in.

     “Is…uh, is Sebastian in?” Hank asked awkwardly, tilting his head towards the basement. He felt like a pre-teen calling after their crush. “How humiliating,” he thought, he couldn’t imagine anything that could make him feel less in his thirties than this, and it wasn’t in a pleasant, youthful way.

     “Oh, I was afraid you’d had a problem with the coop!” Robin sighed with relief. “Yeah, they’re downstairs.”

     Hank nodded his head in thanks and made for the basement. “They?” he wondered. He’d hoped Sebastian was alone, maybe Robin misspoke in her worry about the coop. He peered back towards her, glad she hadn’t watched him leave, and took a deep breath as he descended. His rap at the door was answered with a curious “Yeah?”

     He pushed opened the door, palms suddenly clammy and breath caught in his chest, then let out a simultaneously disappointed and relieved sigh, wiping his hands down the sides of his pants.

     “Hey, Dude!” Sam spun around in his chair, leaning his elbow on the table as he grinned at Hank. “Here for round two?”

     A quick nervous laugh forced its way past his lips before his eyes settled on Solarion Chronicles spread across the table in front of them. His eyes flitted to Sebastian’s, catching the quick, mournful glance towards Sam that then returned to hold his gaze with a soft smile.

     “If you guys need a third player…sure,” he responded as if asking permission. Sebastian shrugged amenably and gestured to the chair across from him, shaking his head slightly as he smiled to himself. Hank knew why, there was no _way_ this could go worse than the last time he’d played, or at least he hoped there wasn’t.

     “Alright!” Sam clapped his hands on his knees in excitement, “let’s see that scenario card!” Hank pulled up a chair and got settled, crumpling his jacket in the corner.

     Sebastian read the card to himself, then grinned mischievously up at Hank. Sam couldn’t control his laughter, “Oh god, it’s the swamp isn’t it?”

     Sebastian flipped the card face up, placing it where Hank and Sam could both see, laughing as Sam heckled “Hank, my boy… it was nice knowing you.”

     “The Shrouded Swamp,” Hank read warily. “In the swamp, things aren’t always as they appear. Can you unlock the secret of the mist and use it to your advantage to defeat the Kylorian Wizard or will you succumb to the treacherous mire?”

     “You want to test your wizard skills? Battle of the Master Mages!” Sebastian teased, amusement glistening in his eyes.

     “Very funny,” Hank reprimanded though his heart surged against his ribs. He thought for a few moments. His warrior intuition was horrendous and highly laughable, the encounter with Dreadlord Xarth had turned into an embarrassing debacle. “What about a healer?” he asked with some reserve. He saw no way to screw up if he was only there to protect his friends.

     “The _easy_ class,” Sam snickered, winking at Sebastian.

     “You know, there’s nothing wrong with easy!” Hank pronounced. “Besides, you’ve seen me play this.” He shook his head in jovial exasperation.

     “Sam?” Sebastian looked to him. “Any character preference?” he asked almost rhetorically.

     “You know I’m going to be the warrior,” Sam replied. Sebastian knew.

     “Well, that leaves wizard for me.” It was his favorite class. “Good luck, Hank.” Sebastian smiled at Hank. It warmed him, but he knew it was partly meant as an expression of contrition for what was about to happen.

     “The princess of the realm is being held captive by the evil Kylorian Wizard.” Sebastian read ominously. “You’ve been tasked to traverse the Shrouded Swamp, defeat the wizard, and retrieve the princess from the corrupting grips of the wizard’s cursed lair.” He placed the story guide back on the table, glancing from Hank to Sam with eyebrows raised to question whether they’re ready to take on the challenge.

     They entered the swamp and trudged through the shallow, murky depths with little disruption for quite some time. Hank was pleased that he hadn’t been killed by any of the devious swamp monsters or sentient mists. He even helped to save Sam from the watery grave of Marshland Merking. The mist began to lift, but the gloom was setting in.

     “Can’t we just stop with the thrashing of the Merking?” Hank asked hopefully. “I could really use the small victory,” he laughed.

     “But the princess _needs_ us!” Sam wined, chuckling at Hank’s reaction.

     “The encounter’s nearly complete,” Sebastian encouraged. “The shadow of the wizard’s lair is setting in.” Though he said it cheerily, Hank very distinctly felt the gloom. He sighed, accepting his accursed fate. He knew they must forge ahead. The others knew Hank’s pitfall loomed ahead. 

     They’d done it. They finally reached the edge of the swamp. But before they could step out upon dry land, Sebastian interrupted with the story guide. “The ground quakes underfoot. You hear cries from the princess in the distance as the Kylorian Wizard erupts before you in a cloud of settling haze.” He checked on Hank to assure understood the gravity of their predicament. “’Whoever dares to touch my lands risks more than their lives alone!’ the wizard challenges.” Sebastian boomed the wizard’s line in his most devious voice, Hank enjoyed the spectacle.

     “The wizard abruptly vanishes into the mist, giving a moment’s peace to the wary travelers,” Sebastian carried on. “As you step forward to continue to the princess the wizard returns, duplicated on the shore in front of you!” Hank flung his head back and grumbled at the ceiling. Sam and Sebastian relished in Hank’s despair.

     “The dual-wizards cry out! The disorienting, multi-tonal voice leaves you feeling dazed. Both shapes taunt you, they take turns provoking the travelers, fueling a growing rage within the ominous split-wizard.” Sebastian goes on to describe the hovering apparitions. They are nearly identical, though bear some slight differences. At the pinnacle of the wizard’s threats, he hurtled an attack! Sam raised his shield, protecting himself and Hank, while Sebastian deflected the incoming spell with a successful counter. The wizard attacked again, knocking Sam and Sebastian to the ground.

     “It’s up to you, Hank!” Sam cried, swallowing his laughter though the seriousness of Hank’s decision was not lost on him.

     “I’ll…” Hank trailed off. “I’ll poison the one on the left!” Hank declared, waving his hand at an imaginary specter. Hank looked at Sam. Sam’s hand was clasped over his mouth and nose, holding his breath as he waited for Hank’s roll to determine the party’s fate. Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Hank, pulling his lips into a tight line that crept up in the corner as he muffled any words of response. Hank couldn’t tell if Sebastian was warning that Hank was making the wrong choice or trying to make him second guess his decision to force him to an untimely end.

     Excitement welled in Hank as the dice settled on an eighteen but shouts of protest from Sam annihilated his joy. “Noo!!” Sam shouted in protest. Sebastian slapped the table and set his head on the back of his hand, shoulders quaking with laughter.

     “What?” Hank asked, arm still raised from his drop of the dice.

     Sebastian picked up the guide and read, “The shape to your left transforms in a shriek of anguish. The princess falls to the ground in a heap beneath a vanishing cloak of disguise. You’ve killed the princess.” He laughed as he read the last sentence.

     “How could you not see the wizard’s deceit?!” Sam bellowed, tickled with laughter.

     “Did you have something against her?” Sebastian coughed out, choking on his laugh.

     “Fuck!” Hank cried, slamming his hand down on the table. A smile overtook his solemn expression as the others struggled to compose themselves.

     “How are you so bad at this?” Sebastian queried, rubbing moisture from his eyes.

     “Shit,” Sam suddenly interjected, “what time is it?” He checked his watch and sprung up from the table, tugging his coat on as be rushed to the door. “I forgot, family dinner tonight.” He paused shaking his head, he shrugged showing he was unsure of the reason. “I’ll catch you later!” he called, closing the door on his words.

     Hank gave a careless wave after Sam, then turned to see Sebastian had buried his face in his hands, still trembling with amusement. He was red faced when he finally looked up. Sebastian’s delight was contagious. Hank propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands, thankful for the easy mood to break the ice of their solitude.

     “Well, did you at least have fun?” Sebastian asked, finally reclaiming control.

     Hank rolled his eyes and flung his hands to his sides, smiling ridiculously with disbelief. Sebastian choked, taken again by laughter before Hank could finish his response.

     Hank quickly lurched forwards in an attempt to jab Sebastian from across the table. Sebastian startled back, teetering on the back legs of his chair before collapsing to the floor, smiling as his shoulders shook, though no laughter escaped as the fall had stolen his breath.

     “Shit, sorry,” Hank jumped to Sebastian’s side, reaching to help him up. Sebastian grabbed hold but was weak with mirth and just held on limply. Hank dropped to his knees beside Sebastian, unable to stop his smile as he hovered over his ravished friend. He was lost in his Sebastian’s bliss.

     A tingling wave enveloped his chest and spread down his arms and stomach as Sebastian peered up at him through squinted eyes. His head reeled seeing Sebastian’s unusually unguarded demeanor, and then suddenly his mouth was on Sebastian’s, lightly pressing a kiss to his lips. Sebastian convulsed with a final laugh then tossed his arms over Hank, rolling away and pulling Hank over him to settle by his side. Hank hit the floor with a soft thump, his legs tangled with Sebastian’s. Sebastian grabbed the back of Hank’s head and pulled him closer.

     Hank’s heart seemed to slither within him, nervously searching for a safe place to hide before curling up to settle in the safe stronghold of his ribs, defended by the reassuringly steady urgency of Sebastian’s tongue. He withered, melting into the floor as Sebastian pushed up onto an elbow to continue the barrage from above.

     Hank slowly reached a hand underneath Sebastian’s sweatshirt, delicately placing it on the small of Sebastian’s back, pressing him closer against his body. He dug his nails into Sebastian’s skin as his grip gently tightened. This was something he didn’t want to lose, something he’d missed and been without for so long. It was too precious to let slip through his fingers. He hoped Sebastian felt the same and dared to open his eyes to steal a quick glimpse of his face. Sebastian’s eyes were closed, brows determined, pulled together in desperate wanting. Hank shut his eyes, reveling in the comfortable serenity of the moment, happy that his frenzied appetite from the night at the bar had been sated.

     Reluctantly, Hank rolled to his side, dropping Sebastian down beside him. He pulled away and looked into Sebastian’s face. Sebastian leisurely opened his eyes, sealing the previous moment in his memory, and smiled. Hank scrutinized Sebastian’s features, trying to deduce his thoughts.

     “You smell…” Sebastian began after a long silence but paused, unsure how to describe it. “Comforting,” he finished. He blushed at this stupid statement and turned his forehead to the floor. “I’m sorry,” he regretted his words, “it’s just…”

     He kept his eyes hidden, closing them as he turned back to Hank. Hank quickly wondered if it might be his beard oil that Sebastian was talking about, but he put the thought out of his mind. He couldn’t understand Sebastian’s reservations, but placed a soothing hand on his waist, accepting his silence.

     Sebastian furrowed his brow and continued, “I’ve never… felt anything like this… with another guy before.” He opened his eyes, his look begged for forgiveness as he searched Hank’s face for a reaction. “It’s silly,” he continued, rolling to his back to stare blankly at the ceiling, “I was even afraid to kiss you. Like I wouldn’t know how,” he blushed, laughing nervously.

     Hank was surprised. He studied Sebastian’s face then pulled him close, burying his face against Sebastian’s neck, overwhelmed by the chance he’d been given. His heart swelled as he felt relief wash through Sebastian’s body. He smiled into Sebastian’s neck.

     “You know,” Sebastian started again, you really are terrible at that game.” Hank shot back, staring daggers at Sebastian, though his smile foiled his spiteful glare. Sebastian laughed, recoiling in case Hank should try to jab him again. Hank propped himself on his elbow, resting his head in his hand and smiled wickedly at Sebastian lying next to him.

     The smile slowly faded as his eyes drifted well beyond Sebastian’s. “It was tough to do things like that in the city,” Hank lamented.

     Sebastian cocked his head to one side, imploring an explanation.

     Hank seemed suddenly absent. “People aren’t genuine in the city, no one is what you think.” His eyes dropped, Sebastian felt sorry as he saw an old hurt creeping its way back to the surface. “The bustle of the city has people too distracted and concerned with themselves to allow time to care about others. If you express interest in things others don’t understand, they push you away. You have to try _so hard_ to be someone that everyone likes and wants to be around, even if it means being untrue to yourself.” He continued looking far into the distance. “It’s exhausting,” he whispered, shutting his eyes.

     Sebastian wasn’t sure what to say. He’d always dreamed of moving to the city, small town life was so boring. However, he thought he could understand the loneliness that Hank had described. He reached a hand up to cup Hank’s face, slowly tracing his thumb over Hank’s cheekbone.

     Hank returned his focus to Sebastian, “It’s not like that here though. I can be myself and that’s enough.” He looked away briefly, then back to Sebastian. Hank smiled tentatively, feeling a little insecure about having opened up so suddenly.

     He laid his head back down, tucking his folded arm beneath it for support, and placed his free hand on Sebastian’s chest. The steady rise and fall soothed him. He took a deep breath, inhaling the earthy smell in Sebastian’s room, and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

     A thousand painful stabs woke him. His arm was dead. He winced trying to wriggle his fingers but could not tell if he’d succeeded at the task. Under his other hand, Sebastian dozed soundly. Hank lifted his head but couldn’t move the defective arm. He lamented having to move his other hand, but picked it up off of Sebastian’s chest to haul the sleeping limb to his side. A pained gasp escaped him as the arm flopped to the floor beside him. Sebastian stirred, then flinched when he saw Hank next to him.

     “You okay?” he asked, alarmed. In his sleepy state he was confused by Hank’s presence.

     “Sorry, my arm fell asleep,” Hank apologized. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

     Sebastian reached up to stretch, exposing his slender stomach. Hank’s gaze shifted as he guiltily ogled the uncovered flesh.

     “What time is it?” Sebastian asked, relaxing back into the floor.

     “Late. Or early,” Hank replied.

     “I haven’t fallen asleep so early in ages,” Sebastian remarked. Turning, he burrowed his face into Hank’s chest and lazily threw an arm over his waist.

     Hank laughed, “I haven’t been _awake_ so late in ages.” Warm breath penetrated his shirt as Sebastian laughed into him. “I should head back,” Hank added regrettably.

     “Don’t be silly.” Sebastian’s words came easily. He squeezed Hank tighter and pulled himself close. “It’s got to be freezing out there by now,” he added, unsure if Hank required persuasion.

     Hank smiled and tried to suppress the elation he felt. “Well, at least turn off the light,” he ordered.

     Sebastian tensed up, groaning slightly as he stretched his spine, then rolled away and pushed himself off of the floor. He strode across the room to the light switch by the door and flipped it off. He deftly crossed the dark room and collapsed onto the bed. “C’mon,” he mumbled, leaning over the edge of the bed and clapping his fingers against his palm. Hank groped for the hand in the dark. Sebastian grabbed hold and yanked Hank off of the floor, he held up the blanket allowing Hank to easily slide in beside him.

     Pulling the blanket up over their shoulders, Sebastian rolled away. Hank curled up against him, wrapping his arm over Sebastian’s waist. Sebastian tucked his feet between Hank’s calves and sighed heavily. “Goodnight, Hank,” he hummed.

     Hank shivered with excitement. This was something he’d like to get used to. “Goodnight,” he whispered back, nestling his face against Sebastian’s hair.


	6. One Dirt Clump, or Two?

     It was freezing at Hank’s house the next morning. When he returned home and stepped in, he clutched his arms with his hands, rushing to the flue he’d left opened for the fire. Not even embers remained of the little fire he’d gotten going for his return. “Hhmph,” he grumbled, displeased by the chill, though not at all by the cause for the chill. On top of that, he had been pleased that Robin was not manning her post behind the counter when he had crept away not long ago. Given what Sebastian had told him last night, he thought it best if she didn’t find him there in such a capacity.

     Hank then shuffled to the bathroom, cursing himself as he rubbed his eyes. Another night in his lenses left them feeling as dry as prunes. He replaced the contacts with glasses and stared in the mirror at the miserable, withered orbs. He smiled in spite of the irritation, recalling the reason for his discomfort. Though he would have preferred a morning lounging about wrapped up in blankets, he instead nudged the glasses up, changed into his work clothes, and turned for the fields.

 

* * *

 

    Sebastian walked quietly onto the farm. He wasn’t trying to sneak in, but walking along the grass and dirt wasn’t particularly loud. Hank was busy working, back towards Sebastian’s approach, and he hadn’t noticed the soft footsteps.

     Sebastian eyed Hank as he drew near, he was hunched over meddling with some of the weeds that threatened his crops. His pants had crept down from the cover of his shirt, exposing the plaid waistband of his boxers and the lightly tanned skin of his lower back. Sebastian’s eyes lingered. He enjoyed watching the muscles flicker and migrate beneath the glistening skin as Hank twisted and pulled the weeds from the ground.

     Hank stood, checking if he’d eradicated all of the pesky plants, then picked up the hoe he’d set down and turned. An easy smile brightened his features upon seeing Sebastian. He lifted his glasses, wiped the back of his hand against his forehead to remove the beading sweat, and dug his hoe into the ground.

     “Well, hey!” He called cheerily, leaning against the handle and swinging the glasses down to rest in the hand placed against his hip. “What brings you here?”

     Sebastian suppressed a smile at Hank’s ridiculous grin, feeling envious for the ease and lightheartedness of Hank’s expression. He looked down, hiding his face behind his hair for the brief moment that he failed to control the upturning margins of his lips. Hank missed the smile, but felt it as he saw Sebastian’s shoulders relax.

     “You left your jacket last night,” Sebastian unfurled the coat that had been folded between his arm and body. He flipped the hair from his face, holding the coat up as he looked back to Hank.

     “Ah,” Hank breathed. He replaced his glasses and stepped forward to claim the abandoned garment. “I swear it wasn’t on purpose!” he blurted, exaggerating his words as if pretending it might have been intentional, though he had simply forgotten it.

     Sebastian looked aside, huffing a short laugh as he shoved the jacket into Hank’s outstretched hand. Hank grabbed it and raised it up in thanks, then tucked it under his own arm.

     “I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Sebastian commented as silence began to settle.

     “Oh, you like?” Hank asked comically, quickly jostling them nearer and farther from his face to make his eyes appear to shrink and grow. He stopped, blinking and opening his eyes wide to regain focus. “I can see alright without them, but…they help.” Hank felt the looming quiet, but wasn’t uncomfortable with it. He looked down in search of something to say.

     “Jesus,” he lamented, “I’m a mess.” Glancing down his front and legs he noticed grass and dirt stains that had become so deeply ingrained into the fibers that they seemed a part of his clothes’ original design. Stray dust and caked-on mud adorned them, a necessary byproduct of his efforts. He laughed with embarrassment as he slapped around his shins and a dust cloud erupted around him. He felt like Pig-Pen from Charlie Brown. He longed to be in cleaner clothes.

     “I could be done here, if you want to come in for some coffee?” Hank proposed suddenly.

     Sebastian crossed an arm in front of his chest, grabbing onto the opposite elbow like he was waiting to be picked last for a team in elementary school, regardless of the fact that Hank had just invited him in. “Sure, that’d be nice.” He said meekly.

     Hank cocked his head towards the house and started towards it. “Let me just change first so I don’t dust your drink with dirt.” Hank dropped his tools by the front steps and gestured for Sebastian to head on up while he slapped more dust from his clothes before heading inside.

     “Get comfy, I’ll be right back,” Hank patted Sebastian’s shoulder and smiled and try to set him at ease. He walked to his room, weakly pushing the door shut behind him; he wasn’t used to practicing modesty since he lived alone. The door settled, remaining slightly ajar. Hank quickly hopped into the bathroom, splashing a handful of water onto his face to remove what sweat and grime he could, toweled off, then returned to his room for fresh clothes.

     Sebastian wandered around the main room eyeing the different contraptions that Hank had lying about and the art hung on the walls. He’d never paid attention to what the pictures were when he, Sam, and Abigail had all been over before. He paused in front of the one he liked most and imagined Hank walking through a store in the city and being drawn in by the dark hillside that remained shadowed under the starry, deep purple sky.

     Sebastian turned, eyes lingering on the picture before continuing on to see what he might encounter next. He glanced past it at first, not seeming to understand what may be hidden beyond it, and then stopped. He willed himself to carry on with his study of the walls but was unable to resist glancing back at the opened door. He craned his neck—feet holding their ground, trying to keep him on the righteous path—and peered in through the crack.

     Hank walked past the opening, tugging his shirt off over his head. Sebastian snapped his gaze back to the wall in front of him, swallowing hard. Hank was in incredible shape—no doubt from the immense amount of energy he put in each day on the farm. Sebastian’s breathing shallowed. Again he tried to resist but failed, he glanced back through the opened door. Hank, back to Sebastian, grabbed the waist of his boxers and pushed them down. A heavy heartbeat sent an invigorating pulse below Sebastian’s belt. Hank crouched to remove his shorts from around his feet.

     “I’m glad you came by,” Hank called out, standing up and reaching forward to grab fresh clothes from the bed in front of him.

     Sebastian nearly jumped out of his skin, gasping quietly. He quickly turned and cleared his throat. “Uh,” he laughed nervously, “everyone says I need more sunshine in my life. So I was really just doing myself a favor, I guess,” he said stupidly.

     There was a brief pause. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and bugged his eyes open widely, silently reprimanding himself while he tried to regain his composure. The door squeaked, Sebastian relaxed his face and turned.

     Hank emerged, patting the hem of his shirt to lie flat. “The sun is overrated,” he rebuked, waving a hand dismissively. “Maybe not something a farmer should say,” he laughed realizing his livelihood depended upon it. “I’m so glad it’s finally Fall. Cooler days, chilly nights. It’s the best time of year.”

     Sebastian thrust his hands into his sweatshirt pouch and fidgeted with his fingers, but smiled.

     “Anyway, coffee?” Hank raised his eyebrows in question to Sebastian, clapping his hands together in front of him. “I’ll make a fresh pot.”

     Hank walked to the kitchen, Sebastian followed awkwardly. Hank leaned back against the counter while the coffee brewed. “Thanks again for the jacket…” He paused, slight color emerging on his cheeks. “I was nervous I’d run into Robin on my way out and clean forgot about it.”

     Sebastian looked down and nudged the toes of his shoes together. He laughed anxiously but added no further comment, he wasn’t sure what to say.

     “I was so comfortable this morning, I never wanted to get up,” Hank added timidly.

     Sebastian reached up to rub the back of his neck. “I haven’t slept that well in a long time,” he commented reflectively, though in a distant voice.

     Hank couldn’t see Sebastian’s face, but searched his posture. He was mesmerized by Sebastian, eager to crack his protective exterior to understand him fully.

     Hank stepped over, resting a hand upon Sebastian’s arm. “How do you take your coffee?” He asked, reaching across Sebastian for two mugs and placing them on the counter.

     “Black is fine,” Sebastian finally looked up.

     “Ooh, _bold_ ,” Hank declared, reaching into the fridge to grab cream for himself. He set it aside on the counter and filled a mug for Sebastian.

     “Thanks.” Sebastian took the mug and walked to the next room, settling down on the couch.

     Hank poured a hearty splash of cream in his coffee and stirred it in once he’d found a spoon. He took a sip and sighed with satisfaction.

     Sebastian was warming his hands around his mug. Hank strode over and plopped down right next to Sebastian. He threw an arm up over the back of the couch, nearly over Sebastian’s shoulders, crossed his leg in towards him, and leaned back comfortably.

     Sebastian was stunned. He looked around the room as if wondering whether anyone else had seen what just happened. The arm chair was free, the other side of the couch was free, the ottoman by the coffee table was free...but Hank sat right next to him. And he did it so casually. He felt warmth swelling in his chest but was also envious of Hank’s easy demeanor. Sebastian took a slow sip of his coffee, desperately trying to get out of his head.

     It wasn't difficult for Sebastian to do, Hank carried their conversation effortlessly. Sebastian found himself relaxing much more than he’d have imagined he could. Hank had inadvertently pulled him out of his constant internal fretting and into the present moment. They carried on well past when their cups were drained. However, knowing he had things yet to do before dark, Hank reluctantly tried to pull their meeting to a close.

     “Would you want to go fishing with me at the mountain lake?” He asked. He thought he’d gotten the words out coolly, but was a flustered mess inside. Their run-ins since the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies had all been accidental or in the usual group setting. He wondered if Sebastian would want to see him outside of that, in a planned, intentional manner. “What about Friday?” Hank offered, fretting over a silence that he’d imagined.

     Sebastian smiled and Hank hoped he had his answer.

     “Abigail made me promise I’d go to _and stay_ at the saloon on Friday,” he paused, blushing, “since I ditched them without warning last week.” Hank’s heart sank. It wasn’t a cop-out, but he felt the sting of denial nonetheless.  He searched for an upbeat response, but failed to come up with anything, and felt even worse for the developing silence. 

     “So…” Sebastian resumed. “As long as we don’t miss that, then yeah. I’d like that.” A hesitant grin played at his lips. 

     Relief washed over Hank, his whole body felt light. “We,” he thought. It felt like more than just an invitation to the usual Friday night at the bar afterwards. He knew a foolish grin was overtaking his face but couldn’t stop it. “Great!” he beamed. “I’ll meet you there at say…2 o’clock?” 

     “2 o’clock,” Sebastian agreed. He pushed up from the couch.

     Hank smacked his palms against his thighs and rose to walk Sebastian to the door. He opened it and as Sebastian walked out, Hank propped his shoulder on the frame, resting his other hand on the door. He sighed, sorry to see Sebastian go. Sebastian paused at the top of the stairs and turned halfway back, briefly hesitating as if second guessing himself, then mused, “Friday, huh?” He glanced back at Hank out of the corner of his eye, “…shame it’s only Monday.” He blinked, caught Hank’s eyes again, and then looked at the ground. Turning slowly he wandered down the stairs and off into the evening.

     Hank gawked, dumbfounded. He stared after Sebastian, gaping mouth slowly turning to a warm smile.


	7. Consumed by the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter put me into a frenzy!! I loved writing it and can't wait for what's next!

     The week felt like torture. Hank rushed through his tasks as if it would make time speed up, but there were still 24 long hours each day to suffer through. When Friday finally came about Hank woke early, but curled up in bed and allowed himself time to bask in his excitement. He thought back to what Sebastian had said as they parted ways at the beginning of the week and smiled as he reflected on Sebastian’s uncharacteristic expression of candor. He rolled over and buried his face into his pillow while daydreams of his afternoon with Sebastian played behind his eyelids. As calm settled over him, comfort even at the promise of seeing Sebastian again in a handful of hours, Hank drifted back into a light sleep.

     It was later than he’d intended when he woke again. On the plus side, he thought, at least he’d have more energy to stay out late at the saloon. But there was lots for him to do as he was planning on completing the installation of his new sprinkler system before fishing in the afternoon. Hank shook himself awake and hustled out to get started.

     It was a warm day, especially for late morning, which would be nice once he got to the lake. He tried to put those thoughts aside so it wouldn’t slow him down as he kept to the task at hand, but it was difficult not to get distracted—and the distractions didn’t help.

     “You’re fucking kidding me,” Hank huffed, slamming the shovel into the dirt. He’d just cracked the main line for the new system and would have to re-rig it. He stomped to the shed to grab spare piping then returned to the broken line. He tossed the new pieces to the ground and began to excavate the busted section. The fittings on the new section did not match with the existing one. “Of course…” Hank griped, revisiting the shed. He dug around until he found an appropriate adaptor and bitterly threaded the different sized pipes together. He lumbered to the spigot and checked for leaks as he cranked the water on. Relieved that all the sprinkler heads were working, he was disappointed as he looked down at the exposed lines. He’d have to cover the trenches tomorrow.

     “God dammit!” Hank chided himself as he walked in and saw the clock on the wall. It was 1:50, he’d never make it to the lake on time. He hurried to his room, stripping off his filthy clothes and yanking fresh ones on, then bolted for the kitchen. He grabbed his pack, threw in some crackers, cheese, and pepper jelly then spotted a bottle of wine he’d left out of the cellar. He grabbed it for good measure, hoping he could offer it as an apology for his tardiness. He grumbled in frustration as he rushed out the door, slamming it behind him, and jogged to the mountain path.

 

* * *

 

     He slowed as he approached the lake, trying to regain his breath though he wasn’t sure why. He was certain that Sebastian would have gone back in and would not have been willing see him even if he tried. But as he came down the hill, his heart simultaneously swelled and shattered. Sebastian was there.

     Guilt aside, Hank still felt a sting of heartache as he approached. Sebastian’s posture spoke volumes. It was one of defeat and self-loathing. He was muttering to himself, hands gripped into fists at his side as he stared at the ground, hostilely kicking rocks at the lake. Hank thought he looked angry to be there, though not angry with Hank’s absence. That would have been easier to see. Instead Sebastian looked angry at himself. Upset that he had let himself believe in something good. Furious for deluding himself, for holding on to the idea that Hank may still show.

     It hurt to watch. It hurt to be the cause for such self-hatred, and to know that this doubt and feeling of worthlessness lingered inside of Sebastian. Hank stopped, unsure of how to approach. He wanted to tear Sebastian from that dark place, but wasn’t sure how he’d be received. He looked on, wondering what to do.

     Suddenly Sebastian crouched down, grabbed a stone by his feet, and whirled around, heaving the rock with an incensed yell. Hank ducked to one side to avoid the oncoming projectile, then stumbled back to his feet.

     “Shit! Hank,” Sebastian pulled a hand to his mouth and took a few steps towards him, stopping to assess the damage. “I’m—I…” he faltered. “I didn’t see you,” he said at last.

     No harm had been done. Hank looked over his shoulder towards where the rock had settled, then turned back, eyebrows raised but a smile spread across his face. “You _sure_ you didn’t know I was there?” he asked, half startled half in jest. “I deserve it,” he added, arms slumped to his sides as he took a step forward.

     An anxious laugh escaped Sebastian. He dropped the hand from his mouth and hugged his elbows, closing the distance between them.

     “I’m sorry I’m so late,” Hank apologized, face pained by what it had caused. He carefully reached out and cupped his hands around Sebastian’s arms, “Forgive me?” he asked squeezing them. Sebastian didn’t protest his touch, but Hank held him at an arm’s length, searching his gaze for mercy.

     However, Hank knew he’d been forgiven. The moment Sebastian had overcome the startled amusement of nearly hitting Hank with a rock, his demeanor completely changed; the tension in his shoulders relaxed, his posture straightened, and his face lightened. But it was important to Hank that Sebastian knew how sorry he was, and that he’d not do it again.

     Sebastian smiled shyly and nodded. Hank pulled him in and squeezed him tight, nuzzling his face into Sebastian’s hair. He inhaled deeply, squeezing tighter like he’d not seen Sebastian for months, then ducked his head and kissed him gently on his jaw below his ear. He pulled away but kept one arm around him, hugging Sebastian against his side a turning them towards the lake.

     They walked slowly, enjoying each other’s company. “D’you still wanna fish?” Sebastian asked as they approached the lake’s edge.

     Hank laughed sharply, “I forgot my poles!” He smacked his palm against his forehead in disbelief. “I was in such a rush to get here…I just grabbed some food and left.” He shook his head at the ground.

     “It’s alright,” Sebastian assured him, “…I don’t really fish, anyway,” he admitted.

     Hank pulled away slightly, curiously eyeing up and down Sebastian’s face, then smirked pulling him back against his side. “Whelp!” he exclaimed, “picnic instead?”

     Sebastian agreed and nudged into Hank, urging him on towards the footbridge to the island.

 

* * *

 

     There was no blanket, but neither man cared. They sprawled across the grass enjoying the shade of the tall pine.

     “What is this?!” Sebastian choked. Pulling the bottle away he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his features puckering together. The drink had not been what he’d expected.

     Hank laughed lightly, “Blueberry wine,” he said apologetically. “It was…experimental.”

     “It isn’t bad,” Sebastian coughed, clearing what had accidentally gone down the wrong way. “Just…different,” he said airily, struggling to regain his voice.

     “It’s sickeningly sweet,” Hank warned, bringing the bottle to his lips, “if you drink too much.” He placed the bottle between them and settled back onto his side. “This’ll help balance it,” he added, reaching to prepare a cracker.

     “Jelly and _cheese_?” Sebastian asked, suspiciously eyeing the snack in Hank’s outstretched hand.

     “It’s not even a weird combination,” Hank defended himself. “You need to live more,” he snickered.

     Sebastian accepted the food, raising a skeptical eyebrow as he popped the treat into his mouth. He chewed, looking around as he contemplated the flavor.

     “Well?” Hank finally asked after moments without verdict.

     Sebastian swallowed and ran his tongue along the front of his teeth, nodding his head. “You’re right,” he confessed. “I’ve not lived until now.” He flung a hand up to block the cracker Hank lobbed his way.

     They settled in, talking and eating, laughing and drinking as time ticked by. Sebastian sat leaning back against the tree’s stump while Hank laid out, propping his head up on Sebastian’s outstretched leg. He lazily reached out, slithering his fingers under the hem of Sebastian’s pants, and grazed his fingers along Sebastian’s ankle. Hank couldn’t have been happier to have forgotten his fishing gear.

 

* * *

 

     Robin was done with work for the day. As she left the house, she heard a distant shrieking. Curious about its source, she turned towards the lake where she thought it had originated. Walking closer, but safely hidden by the pines, she saw Sebastian curled in Hank’s arms, shouting in protest and struggling to free himself, though shrieking with laughter as Hank swirled him around on the shore of the island. She stepped closer, placing her hands upon the tree as she peered out, watching inquisitively.

     “No, no, no, no, no!!” Sebastian yelped just before Hank hurled him in to the frigid waters. Hank doubled over with laughter then rose, beating his fists against his bare chest and jumped in after Sebastian, screaming like a warrior charging to battle. He landed clumsily, splayed out as he broke the water’s surface, and whipped the water from his hair as he resurfaced, showering Sebastian with the spray.

     Sebastian raised a hand, shielding his face from the splash, then turned to douse Hank with a spray of water as he skipped his arm over the surface. Hank shut his eyes to defend himself against the barrage, wiped them clear, and then surged forward, snatching Sebastian in his arms with a threatening growl. Sebastian wrapped his arms over Hank’s shoulders and threw his head back in laughter. Hank reached up, righting Sebastian’s head, and pulled him close for a kiss.

     Robin sank back, fully shielded by the tree. She brought a hand to her mouth, covering it in surprise. She’d had no inkling of Sebastian’s feelings for Hank. She stood motionless, absorbing what she had seen, then suddenly lurched forward, curling up to hug her sides and smiling with glee. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen Sebastian so blissful, so unburdened. She peeked from behind her cover, lingering momentarily to relish in her son’s joy, then turned back to make her way to the saloon, grinning the whole way.

 

* * *

 

     The sun was low in the sky signaling evening’s arrival. “We’d better head to town soon,” Sebastian mentioned, pulling Hank from his languorous state. Hank rolled over, pinning Sebastian beneath him as he pressed a kiss along his collarbone, his throat, and finally into his lips. He planted his hands under his shoulders and pushed himself up, dropping a hand to haul Sebastian up after him.

     They’d dried off relatively well lying about after their dip in the lake. Hank reached up to brush stray pine needles from his back, stepped into his jeans then gathered his shirt. The outer garments were dry, pants only damp where the waistband of his drying boxers pressed against them. Sebastian followed suit, then pulled his hoodie over his head. Hank flipped his shirt right-side out and shrugged into it. They gathered their trash and left for town, walking hand in hand.

     Hank released Sebastian as they passed Pierre’s shop, not wishing to make him uncomfortable in the company of others. Sebastian smiled appreciatively, Hank was happy to oblige.

 

* * *

 

     Robin turned as the cool, evening air blew past her. She saw Sebastian enter, barely noticing Hank’s hand withdrawing from Sebastian’s back after having ushered him through the door. Their hair was damp and Sebastian was wearing an unshakable smile that pleased Robin to her core. She spun back to Demetrius, smiling to herself in quiet delight.

     Hank and Sebastian both averted their eyes as they brushed past Robin and Demetrius, and continued to the pool room to greet Sam and Abigail.

     “Late again!” Abigail pestered Hank, hopping up to hug him.

     “I’d hate for you to be disappointed with yourself if you arrived after me, so I strive for what’s expected,” Hank quipped.

     She pushed off Hank’s chest, slapping the back of her hand against him as she rolled her eyes at his remark.

     “I’ll get you a drink,” Hank said as Sebastian walked to the opposite site of the room. “You two need anything?” he raised his eyebrows in question, inclining his head towards Sam and Abigail.

     “I mean, if you’re offering,” Sam smiled, raising his glass in thanks.

     Hank left for the bar.

     “Hey Hank, what’re you drinking?” Emily chirped.

     “Anything special on tap tonight?”

     “Just the usual.”

     “The usual sounds great.” Hank grinned. “Four?” he asked, holding up four fingers.

     Emily turned to prepare the drinks and Hank leaned against the bar to wait. He looked around and Robin caught his eye. He nervously dried his hands against his shirt and took a deep breath, preparing himself to walk over.

     “Hey Robin!” he greeted, trying to remain casual. “Demetrius,” he nodded his way.

     “Hank!” Robin beamed, “how are you?”

     “Oh, can’t complain,” he replied. He stood awkwardly for a moment, drumming his fingers against their table. "You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” he started, trying to build a nice segue. “I stole you away from a lazy weekend morning last week…you want to reschedule finishing that coop for Sunday or Monday?”

     Robin was ticked by Hank’s story, expecting there were ulterior motives fueling Hank’s deferral. “Not a problem at all,” she answered. “I’ll come by Monday morning.”

     “Great!” Hank smiled, pleased with the turnout. “Well, you enjoy yourself tonight. No obligations now in the morning.” He knocked their table with his knuckles and turned back for the bar. Robin turned away, shining with high spirits. She couldn’t keep the smile from her face, she was thrilled about her son’s newfound happiness and companion.

     “You’re awfully bubbly tonight,” Demetrius noted, searching for an explanation.

     “Only happy for the weekend off,” she replied coolly.

 

* * *

 

     “Here you are, Hank!” Emily set the mugs down in front of him. “Take your time on these,” she winked.

     Hank laughed and handed her his due, “No change needed.”

     “Well, thank you!” she beamed.

     Hank nodded at her, then scooped up the mugs to return to the pool room.

     “Happy birthday!” Hank called, raising the glasses as he entered.

     “Aww, for me?” Abigail placed her hands over her heart and batted her eyelashes like Betty Boop. He placed the mugs down on the table and they each grabbed one.

     “You’re a few hours early for that, Hank!” Sam noted. “How about a repeat once the clock strikes midnight?” He gestured around, signaling for another round on Hank’s dime. They laughed and took their seats, catching up as they enjoyed their beer.

 

* * *

 

     Between the pool challenges and arcade battles, midnight came about quickly. Hank was true to his word—or Sam’s.

     “Last call!” they all heard from the next room. Hank left for the bar.

     “Four more,” he requested from Emily, wiggling his fingers. He placed his elbow on the bar and rested his head against his hand, pulling his lips into a flat line and rolling his head to one side as if silently apologizing for his behavior. Emily laughed and poured the drinks.

     The saloon was clearing out. Hank lumbered back to the pool room, clumsily setting the drinks down for everyone to grab.

     “Thank you, guys,” Abigail slurred, grabbing her drink. She staggered back to the couch and slid down, coming to rest snugly against Sebastian’s side. Sebastian’s arm had been propped along the back of the couch, and Abigail cozied in like it was an invitation welcoming her alone. She plopped her head down on Sebastian’s shoulder, resting a hand atop his thigh.

     Sebastian shifted uncomfortably. This wasn’t the first time Abigail had gotten a little friendly at the bar. He raised his arm, shirking away from her and stood, reaching his arms above his head like he’d only needed to stretch. Abigail’s head drooped back to settle on the couch. She muttered in protest, but there was no authority in her voice.

     “You’re cut off,” Sam laughed, crossing over to her to grab the spilling drink from her hand. She raised it in protest reaching after the glass, then leaned back again closing her eyes as she slumped further into the couch. “We’d better get her home,” he observed.

     Hank waved a hand, shooing Sam away. “It’s on my way,” he stooped to pull Abigail off the couch, “I’ll make sure she gets in safely. You head on home and get some sleep.” The guys gulped down a few more swigs from glasses then shuffled towards the door, Abigail quietly protesting the entire way.

     Once they reached the shop, Abigail grabbed Sebastian’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. He gently turned, presenting her with his cheek. She pulled away, squeezing her palms against the sides of his face and smiled. Sebastian laughed nervously and patted her on the head, peeling himself away from her grasp. He turned her towards the front door and wished her a goodnight. Her finger dragged across Sebastian’s chest, from one shoulder to the other as she turned, though she looked towards Hank, eyes half-mast. “Goodnight,” she murmured. Hank reached for her other hand, supporting her as she fumbled with the lock.

     “Goodnight, Abby,” Hank said softly, “Happy Birthday.”

     She turned back to him, smacked him harder than she knew against the cheek in thanks, and slipped inside. Hank looked in after her for a few moments before turning back to Sebastian.

     He placed his hands on his hips, shifting his weight to one foot. “She likes you,” he said, dipping his head towards Sebastian. The gesture was part reproachful, part defensive, and part flirtatious. Sebastian reached out and punched Hank lightly in the shoulder, scoffing at the remark.

     Hank’ hand shot up as he staggered back, quickly grasping Sebastian’s wrist before he was able to pull away. He yanked Sebastian into him, holding him close as he stepped back to rest against the building. Sebastian turned aside to laugh but also stole a glance around to see that the square was empty. Hank didn’t notice as he burrowed his face beneath Sebastian’s jacket collar, nipping along the base of his neck. His fingers lightly trickled into the pockets on the back of Sebastian’s pants before digging in and grinding Sebastian’s hips against his own outstretch thigh, placed conveniently between Sebastian’s legs.

     A strangled moan fought to escape Sebastian’s throat. He turned back to Hank, nuzzling against his neck.

     “Come home with me,” Hank whispered into Sebastian’s temple, asking not demanding.

     Sebastian pulled back, looking warily into Hank’s eyes; they shone with nothing but compassion, though Sebastian’s brows were knit together in a hesitant uncertainty. Hank smiled at him tenderly then dropped his eyes, tracing the shape of Sebastian’s lips. He leaned forward and gripped Sebastian’s earlobe between his teeth, rolling his jaw forward and backwards.

     “Please,” he breathed longingly, closing his lips around the delicate skin.

     Sebastian melted against him, unable to resist. His heart was thundering in his chest. He breathed a heavy, hot breath against Hank’s shoulders then pushed away, extending a hand to tug Hank away from the building.

     Hank wrapped an arm over Sebastian’s shoulder and pressed a kiss against the side of his head. Sebastian slithered his arm around the back of Hank’s waist and the two walked slowly towards the farm. Hank murmured silly little jokes in Sebastian’s ear as they went, reveling in Sebastian’s laughter.

     As they moseyed past the bus stop Hank stopped, the farm was coming into view. He turned, grabbing Sebastian’s shoulders, and stared gravely at him.

     “I should warn you,” he said. His voice was grim.

     Sebastian’s heart caught in his throat. His stomach twisted, and he felt feeble beneath Hank’s grip. He looked on, searching Hank’s face as he tried to mask his worry.

     “It, uh…” he paused, successfully suppressing his smirk. He enjoyed seeing Sebastian squirm, though he felt a bit guilty. “It’s like a miniature battlefield in there.” He spun away from Sebastian’s confused look, continuing towards the farm and urging Sebastian along. In the dim light from the porch lantern Sebastian saw what Hank meant. “Field mouse trench warfare,” Hank called out, waving his hand out towards the horizon to highlight the mess of uncovered sprinkler pipes.

     Sebastian jabbed Hank in the ribs with his elbow. Hank clutched his sides, stumbling away—he wasn’t hurt but played into it. “You ass!” Sebastian snickered.

     Hank raised a hand, waving it apologetically as he laughed, and then rose, beckoning Sebastian back to him. He took both hands and squeezed them lovingly, then led Sebastian up the porch steps.

     Once inside, Hank shrugged out of his jacket then reached out demanding Sebastian’s. He folded them over the back of a kitchen chair, kicked his shoes into a corner, and started for the bedroom. He turned in the doorway, resting against it as he pored over Sebastian’s lanky frame. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, still seeing Sebastian burned into his memory. He opened his eyes and smiled warmly, cocking his head behind him as he pushed up from the frame. He turned into the room, Sebastian followed apprehensively.

     “Make yourself at home,” Hank called over his shoulder while he hunched in front of the fireplace. It was quite dark in the room until the match was struck, illuminating Hank’s focus on the hearth before him. Sebastian walked over to the bed and sat down. He tugged his sweatshirt over his head and rolled it up, holding it awkwardly in his lap.

     A glow from the fire illuminated the room as Hank rose. He returned the matches to the mantle and leaned against it, marveling at Sebastian’s dimly lit features. His eyes were dark, and the light reflected brilliantly off of the sloped bone of his cheek, the tip of his aquiline nose, and the crisp edge of his thin, square jaw.

     Hank walked over to the bed and crouched down. He rested his elbows on Sebastian’s thighs, wrapped his hands around his waist, and just…stared. Deep emotion stirred within him as he looked over Sebastian’s face. He stayed motionless and simply admired him.

     Sebastian blushed fiercely under Hank’s smoldering gaze.

     “You’re breathtaking,” Hank sighed, looking up at Sebastian in awe.

     Sebastian looked away, speaking up in protest, but Hank interrupted him.

     “You are. I wish you could see it.” He spoke softly and resolutely.

     Sebastian turned back, studying Hank’s eyes. No one had ever looked at him the way Hank looked at him now. He wasn’t used to being treated like the object of one’s affections, to being _desired_. It was overwhelming.

     Hank carefully rose and cupped Sebastian’s face between his hands, stooping gently as he brought their mouths together. The slow kiss was warm and secure, Sebastian wished to be lost in it forever. He reached up and wrapped his hands over Hank’s, holding them together for a fleeting eternity.

     Hank stood when Sebastian released him, though his hands lingered. He sighed deeply then dropped them to his sides. His gaze finally broke as he bent down to collect Sebastian’s sweatshirt from his lap. He walked it across the room setting it neatly on the edge of the dresser. With Hank’s back to him, the pent up breath held in Sebastian’s chest finally released.

     “Will that light keep you from sleeping?” Hank asked, signally towards the fireplace as he turned back.

     “No, it’s fine.”

     Hank walked back to the bed, shedding his flannel and tugging his undershirt up over his head. “Sometimes the flickering disturbs me,” he noted, tossing the garments to the floor, “but Sabertooth enjoys it.” The cat had already curled up by the hearth. “Plus,” he unbuckled his belt, “it’s comforting.” He pushed his pants to the floor, stepped out of them, and sat on the bed next to Sebastian in just his shorts.

     “Well, pick your side,” he gestured to the bed.

     Sebastian was surprised but smiled. Hank had wanted to sleep with him, to actually _sleep_. He kicked off his shoes, wriggled out of his jeans, and slid across the bed. Hank peeled back the covers and climbed in, mashing his pillow into a ball as he rolled over, draping an arm over Sebastian.

     “Thank you,” Sebastian murmured, “for…thank you.”

     There was no need for response. Hank squeezed him tightly and pressed a final kiss into Sebastian’s skin. He closed his eyes and Sebastian heard the sluggish breaths of sleep within a matter of moments. He sighed, smiling to himself, and hugged Hank’s hand into his chest.


	8. Questions and Confessions

     Sebastian rolled over lazily in bed and reached out in search of Hank’s warmth, but found nothing. He lifted his head, blinking hard to help focus his blurred vision as he debated dropping it back down to the pillow to be recaptured by sleep. Instead he propped himself on his elbow to rub the haze of sleep from his eyes.

     He looked around the unfamiliar room. The fire had long since expired. No embers remained, but there was a smell of damp smoke that hinted to the ghost of what had been several hours before. A smile played at the edge of his lips as he looked down, remembering more from the hours before. But where was Hank?

     With a light groan Sebastian sat up and stretched his arms above his head, hugging them as he brought them back down for warmth after their bold escape from the pleasant sanctuary of the blankets. He hunched over, pondering the time of day as he gazed through a field of eyelashes. Dim light crept in the windows, but a gray cast hid the hour. He listened closely and smiled at the sound of rain against the roof.

     Throwing the blankets off of his legs he slid his feet to the floor, quickly traversing the chilly room to recover his sweatshirt from the dresser. He slipped it over his head and shuffled to the door; it had been cracked so light from the next room wouldn’t penetrate the bedroom. Sebastian opened the door and was struck by a swirl of fragrant aromas, he shyly peered around the frame but saw no signs of Hank. He did hear him.

     He crept a few paces from the door and stopped in the living room once he saw Hank in the kitchen—he was busy at the stove, stirring a large pan and bouncing rhythmically. Music drifted from the stereo playing quietly in the corner. Sebastian struggled to stifle a laugh as Hank thrust his shoulders and hips up and down in time, murmuring along quietly with the song. Sebastian looked on silently, allowing the display to continue, and enjoyed the smooth sound of Hank’s voice as well as his shirtless dance.

     Hank suddenly flung his head to the side, fully embracing the apex of the song—in hushed tones—when he caught Sebastian in the corner of his eye. He coughed a sharp laugh as if he’d choked on a drink, quickly clasped his hands behind his back and spun around, knocking the spatula to the floor. His shoulders bowed forward in self-deprecating confession of his guilt-free singing as he leaned back against the stove only to lurch away from it again, shaking his hand for having gotten it to close to the burner.

     Sebastian snorted, covering his mouth. His eyes, half closed with laughter, shone more brilliantly than Hank ever recalled seeing. Sebastian stepped forward, mouth still covered. Hank crossed the room to meet him and reached up Sebastian’s sweatshirt, inviting the cold back against his skin, and pulled their hips together as he leaned back to look into Sebastian’s face.

     “Good morning,” he laughed. “Sorry if I woke you.”

     “I almost didn’t get up, but wondered where you were.” He paused. His smile grew as a devilish eyebrow rose, “Glad I came to investigate.”

     Hank tsked nonchalantly, throwing his chin towards his shoulder. He’d shrugged off any embarrassment Sebastian thought he might have felt. Sebastian laughed quietly, shivering as he settled. Hank hunched down, wrapped his arms around him so that they covered the exposed skin, and sank his face into Sebastian’s neck, a tender smile blooming across his hidden mouth.

     As Hank stepped away he returned the ruffled sweatshirt to its proper place and smoothed Sebastian’s tousled hair. “I made a breakfast hash, do you like yours with eggs?”

     “No, thank you.” Sebastian blushed lightly as he sat at the table. He generally slept through breakfast.

     “No eggs,” Hank muttered to himself as he scooped a serving onto a plate. He cracked two eggs into what remained, slid diced fruit onto the prepared plate, and turned to present it to Sebastian with comical flourish. He returned to the counter, poured cream into his coffee, then plated his portion and grabbed two mugs before sitting at the table.

     After pushing the second mug across the table he flipped a napkin onto his thigh. “How’d you sleep?” he asked, digging a fork into the film covering a runny egg yolk.

     “Thank you,” Sebastian inclined his head and raised the mug to his lips. The coffee was black, just as he liked it. “Comfortably,” he said as he pulled the cup away. “The rain helped.”

     “The sound of rain is so soothing,” Hank mused. “I could have stayed in bed all morning.”

     Sebastian raised an eyebrow as if to question why he hadn’t.

     “I’m just used to waking up so early. It’s a routine that’s difficult to break when it isn’t needed.” He shrugged apologetically, then dug into his food.

     Sebastian sipped at his coffee, grateful for the spreading warmth that ensued, before digging in to his meal. The food was surprisingly good.

     “Do you cook like this all the time?” Sebastian asked, still working on his first bite. He chewed slowly, allowing the flavors to develop and mingle before swallowing.

     “Well,” Hank thought, resting the side of his hand against the table and supporting a future bite on his fork, “when I find the time.” He returned the untouched bite to his plate and sat back.

     “I generally make enormous batches of things, testing new recipes with whatever’s ready to harvest, and then I’m set for a few days.” He looked aside as he found a stray memory and laughed. “Unfortunately sometimes I’m stuck with something terrible, but” he shrugged, “it’s something to eat.”

     Sebastian leaned back as well and stretched his legs. Hank mirrored him and casually corralled one of Sebastian’s shins between his own.

     “I’ve eaten many unpalatable versions of this meal in the past,” Hank laughed and picked up his fork.

     “Well, thank you for not using me as your guinea pig.”

     “I’m sure you’ll get the honor,” Hank replied easily and continued eating.

     It was a simple comment, but it held promise. A light red flush sprouted from the collar of Sebastian’s hoodie, his heart had skipped a beat and stolen any remark he may have made. He reached for his fork to fiddle with as he searched for something to say.

     “So what’ll you do about those moats outside?” he tipped his head towards the front door as he took another bite.

     “Aah,” Hank waved to dismiss the flooding trenches, chewing ferociously to clear the food from his mouth. It looked as if he was muttering an incantation to a magical spell that would allow the problem to sort itself out with a simple pass of his hand. He swallowed hard. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and the rain’ll just wash it into place,” he smirked. “Doubtful though,” he added after rinsing the food down with his coffee. “I’ll just cover them as I can. There won’t be much time to dedicate to ‘em with the fair just around the corner…What about you? You coming to the fair this year?

     Sebastian grimaced, eliciting a staccatoed laugh from Hank. “I try to avoid it if I can,” he lamented.

     “I get it,” Hank commiserated. “Were it not for the publicity it gives the farm, I wouldn’t mind sitting it out…though I do like the games,” he admitted.

     Work had been non-stop during the summer and first part of fall. It was proving to be the busiest time of year for Hank and while he enjoyed the festivities of the fair, he would have equally relished in a quiet day wrapped up in bed.

     “I’ve got a few deadlines to make this week,” Sebastian noted. “…now I kind of wish I hadn’t planned it that way.” He looked down shyly, pushing food around his plate to expel his nervous energy.

     “Well,” Hank faltered, shifting in his seat. He extended an arm over the table, subconsciously reaching for Sebastian. “If you’d like to unwind together sometime…an old friend is throwing a Spirit’s Eve party in the city.” He let the idea hang between them for a few moments. “I’d love if you joined me.” He stepped on his own foot, anxiously awaiting a response.

     “In the city?...” Sebastian questioned mildly, still playing with his food. A smile pulled up the corners of his mouth and he carefully set his fork down. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he finally replied, looking up to meet Hank’s inquisitive gaze. Sebastian reached out and set his arm in Hank’s opened palm, resting his hand on Hank’s forearm.

     Hank was thrilled. He hadn’t been out freely with Sebastian in public and was excited to be with him—on a date with him—in a place where he hoped they could comfortably be themselves. Not realizing he’d squeezed his fingers into Sebastian’s arm in his excitement he relaxed, then gently stroked his thumb against Sebastian’s skin.

     “You’ll uh…want a costume for it,” Hank added cautiously.

     “It’s a costume party?”

     Hank looked down, nervous this news may change things. “You still wanna go?” Though he looked away, his eyebrows rose in hopeful anticipation. Sebastian saw the hidden worry on Hank’s face and added his other hand to Hank’s arm and squeezed it lightly.

     “Of course I do.” He said it like it should have been known. “Spirit’s Eve’s my favorite holiday.”

     Hank smiled, relieved.

     “Besides, the festival doesn’t change _that_ much year to year. It’ll be nice to do something new for a change.”

     They sat, meals all but forgotten, enjoying each other’s company and conversation. Nothing seemed strained or forced, and moments of silence were comfortably occupied by affectionate touches and glances. Hank’s outwardly cool and confident manner put Sebastian at ease, and in turn drew out his deeply hidden warm and talkative tendencies.

 

* * *

 

     With the conclusion of the Stardew Valley Fair and having met his deadlines, Sebastian left for the saloon in high hopes. He’d spent the bulk of the week in his room and hadn’t seen Hank, or anyone really, since the last weekend. As much as he loved his friends, the truth was that his excitement and chipper mood were all founded in seeing Hank.

     When he finally stepped up to the bar he peered into the pool room, but saw only Abigail and Sam. He deflated slightly as he waited for his drink, but there was still plenty of time.

     But time ticked on, and it was clear Hank wouldn’t make it.

     “What’s with you this week?” Sam asked. “You didn’t make it to the fair and you’ve been no peach tonight. Is everything ok?” He was concerned for his friend but also frustrated. He hadn’t seen Sebastian as much as usual and had missed him at the fair. They usually played pranks on the booth attendants to get free star tokens or carnival prizes.

     “You know I hate the fair, Sam.” Sebastian replied dejectedly. He hadn’t come out tonight to be pestered, and least of all berated for his behavior.

     “ _Hate the fair_!?” Sam exclaimed. “You love fucking with those city-sap booth attendants!”

     Sebastian groaned and rolled his eyes, clearly perturbed by Sam’s insistence.

     “Come on man, what’s going on?” Sam prodded.

     “It’s just been a busy week, alright?” Sebastian defended himself. “Just because you only work part time doesn’t mean I’m free at your beck and call,” he added a little more hotly than he’d intended, dropping his eyes to his glass to avoid Sam’s angered gaze.

     “Why do you even bother coming out if you’re going to act like this, Seb?” Sam shouted testily, slamming down his glass. “Jesus! Everything’s such a fucking chore for you.” He sat back, folding his arms as if awaiting an explanation.

     Abigail jumped up from her seat, one hand grasping Sebastian’s shoulder and the other outstretched like she was fending off an assault from Sam. “Will you guys knock it off!” she cried in exasperation, though she smiled in spite of herself in reaction to their childish behavior.

     Sebastian was torn, he was fuming but honestly hadn’t meant to take his frustrations out on Sam. Sam was right, and he’d come here in such a good mood, he didn’t know how it turned so quickly. He wanted to apologize but knew if he opened his mouth now it would only result in more scathing remarks. He jerked his elbow up to knock Abigail’s hand away, then crossed his arms to sulk.

     “Alright, geez!!” Abigail backed off. “You’d better lighten up by next week so your sour mood doesn’t ruin our Spirit’s Eve celebration,” she warned.

     Sebastian dropped his head back against the couch with a pained sigh. He knew they’d expect him there. His demeanor suddenly changed from angered to apologetic. “I’m…”

     " _You're w_ _hat?!_ _"_ Sam interjected, impatient fury brewing beneath the surface.

     “I’m not going to be at the festival,” Sebastian replied meekly.

     “What, are you serious? We do this every year!” The anger Sam had felt finally boiled over to Abigail. "Maybe Sam’s right, you should just stay in your basement and leave us to enjoy the night sometimes,” she huffed, throwing herself back on the opposite couch and crossing her arms and legs as she indignantly glowered at Sebastian.

     “I’m sorry,” Sebastian pleaded with them, “it’s just…” He was sweating bullets, not quite ready to admit to them his affection for Hank. “I got invited to a party in the city,” he finally settled on his word choice.

     “In the city?!” Sam couldn’t believe it. “Yeah right, by who?”

     Sebastian’s voice caught and an awkward sigh spilled from his throat. He nervously played with his fingers around the cool glass in his hands. “Hank,” he mumbled at last, mouth barely moving.

     “You and Hank? Why didn’t he invite u–” Abigail stopped herself, dawning realization struck as she thought back on Sebastian’s behavior the last month.

     They both stared at Sebastian dumbfounded. Abigail furrowed her brow, a little taken aback, perhaps even hurt. Sebastian wondered if it was because he hadn’t mentioned it sooner or because of her feelings for him—he pretended it was the former. Sam was the first to speak up.

     “Shit, you could’ve just told us!”

     “That’s what I just _did_ ,” Sebastian laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. He felt the color on his cheeks and hoped it could be attributed to the earlier anger or the beer.

     The heaviness that had hung between the three of them lifted quite suddenly. Sebastian excused himself to step out for a cigarette, though all he needed was the fresh air and to cool his nerves in the quiet of the shadowy night. When he returned, Sam had gotten them each a fresh drink. It seemed that all hostility had been forgiven.


	9. Waiting is the Hardest Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this would be the chapter I was in such a tizzy over, but last chapter left us with 2 weeks to the Spirit’s Eve party and I thought something was needed to fill that time instead of just jumping right to it. Sorry to keep you waiting!!

Hank had gotten some unexpected requests from the outsiders the Stardew Valley Fair had drawn to Pelican Town and spent the remainder of that week packaging orders to send out, taking care of two new baby chickens, and finally covering the trenches on the farm. The chicks had been a pleasant change of scenery, Hank had felt ready to abandon field tasks until the following spring. The trenches however had been more work than he anticipated since the rain had washed away portions of the excavated dirt.

     There was little to do around the farm the following week, which Hank desperately needed. He’d worked himself near exhaustion and took a three day weekend simply relaxing. He didn’t want to do much for the week and there was little to be done since the first freeze was surely around the corner. He’d harvested most of his fall crops and knew nothing else could successfully grow before winter, so resigned himself to caring for the fuzzy little chicks and relaxing indoors.

     By the time Wednesday rolled around, Hank felt stir crazy. As much as he enjoyed doing nothing, he found he’d grown out of it being something he could do for days on end since leaving his lazy desk job. He craved social interaction after being cooped up for the majority of the previous week and set off for town. He really only wanted to see Sebastian, but settled on making his rounds about town and stopping by on his way home in hopes of coaxing Sebastian to join him.

 

* * *

 

     Nothing too eventful happened in town, or had happened since the fair. Pierre griped about Hank taking first prize at the grange display, to which Hank gallantly responded that it was due to customers purchasing all of Pierre’s best looking produce and that he’d have to set it aside earlier next year.

     He passed by Sam in the square as he headed towards the saloon for a late brunch prepared by someone other than himself and stopped for a short chat. He’d been slightly confused by Sam’s behavior. A few misplaced comments and exaggerated elbow jabs seemed to hint that Sam was privy to some untold secret, though he never admitted to nor could Hank figure out what…until after they parted ways.

     When Hank turned to leave, Sam wished him a fun time in the city. He’d simply thanked Sam and gone about his way, but it dawned on him that he hadn’t mentioned anything about the party to Sam or anyone else. Sebastian must have said something, but what? He didn’t figure Sebastian would have admitted they were dating, but Sam’s bizarre behavior suggested otherwise.

     He pondered over what had just happened as he continued on towards the Saloon, wishing more than before that he’d seen Sebastian at all during the previous weekend. There was nothing to be done about it now. Sebastian was probably still in bed, so Hank went ahead with his plan for brunch.

 

* * *

 

     “Hey Gus!” Hank bellowed as he walked through the door.

     “Hank!” Gus replied enthusiastically. “How’s it going today, son?”

     “Oh, just fine,” Hank remarked. Though his comment was casual, his face appeared perplexed.

     “Why the troubled face? Everything alright?” Gus urged, resting his forearms against the bar.

     “It’s nothing,” Hank dismissed and changed the subject. “How’s business?”

     “Same as ever,” Gus laughed. “What’ll it be today?”

     “How about a southwest omelet – no bacon, and some hash browns?”

     “And to drink for ya?” He pushed himself up, wiping his hands on his bar towel.

     “Well,” he thought a moment, “a greyhound and some water, please.”

     “It’ll be out in a minute!” Gus slapped a hand down on the counter and turned away. “You want that drink out first?” he called over his shoulder.

     “Sure, why not?” Hank posted up on the corner of the bar, interlaced his fingers in front of him, and expelled a heavy sigh.

     The tartness of his drink was refreshing. He slumped on his stool and leaned onto his elbow. He idly picked at the paper wrapper around his napkin and sipped at his drink.

   As Gus brought the food, Hank swallowed what remained of his cocktail and shook the empty glass, ice cubes rattling, to request another. He smiled then thanked Gus once his mouth was clear. Gus delivered the drink then thought it best to leave Hank with his thoughts and busied himself behind the bar.

     Though he’d come to town escape the isolation of the farm he found he didn’t mind the seclusion, and quietly enjoyed his meal, occasionally bouncing a foot to the music playing overhead.

     “Gus,” Hank slapped his hands against his stomach, “you’ve outdone yourself.”

     “Don’t be silly, my boy,” Gus chuckled, “half those ingredients surely came from your farm!” He leaned against the bar, placing his hand on his hip.

     “I suppose things always taste best when someone else prepares them,” Hank smiled.

     Gus nodded, unable to disagree, then looked aside, carefully recollecting the last time someone else had cooked for him.

     Hank dropped his cash on the bar, waving his hand over it to imply no change was needed, then finished off his drink. He smacked his lips and sighed with satisfaction. Raising a few fingers in the air he tipped his head towards Gus, “Thank you, sir.”

     He stepped down the saloon stairs, wiping his hands down his pants, then turned to head for the mountains. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, though he didn’t know why. He knew it was silly to feel so giddy and anxious, but couldn’t help himself. It had been over a week since he’d seen Sebastian and he missed him—missed his smile, his gravelly voice…his touch.

     Running his tongue over his teeth, both to check their cleanliness and in formulating what he wanted to say, he dispelled his nerves. He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed Maru wave as he passed by the community center—he hadn’t even noticed anyone was there.

     When the house finally came into view Hank straightened up, wiped his hands down the front of his shirt, and coughed into his hand in an effort to brighten his voice. Unbeknownst to him, Sebastian had just left the lake and witnessed Hank’s preparations from afar. He called out but it went unnoticed. Given the quick tidying he’d seen, Sebastian suspected that Hank hadn’t come to see Robin, which stirred a flurry of excitement in his chest. Assuming Hank would be sent away shortly to find him, he leaned against the garage in wait.

 

* * *

 

     Robin greeted him with a friendly smile as he entered.

     “Hey, Robin.” Hank smiled back.

     “What brings you in today?”

     Hank stopped a few feet from the counter and gestured to his right. “Is Sebastian downstairs?” he asked casually.

     Robin was very gracious, not hinting to anything she’d seen between the two. “I’m afraid he’s stepped out,” she paused. “May try out by the lake.”

     Before Hank could turn away she raised her eyebrows, jutted her jaw forward, and pointed to the side of her chin. Hank slapped a hand to his face and wiped down his beard, sending her a grateful look accompanied by a slight apologetic shrug. She scrunched her nose and nodded in approval to show that the stray crumb had been removed, then winked so quickly Hank thought he’d been mistaken. He laughed lightly but drew his eyebrows together in question as he turned.

     “See you later, Hank!”

     He waved over his shoulder to say goodbye.

 

* * *

 

     The door closed behind him and Hank heaved a sigh. He stared at the ground, collecting his thoughts, inhaled sharply, and turned for the lake. After only a few steps he saw Sebastian’s shoe sticking out beyond the planter next to the garage.

     “Hank.” Sebastian greeted him simply, his voice sending a slight shiver up Hank’s spine.

     Hank stopped and shoved a hand into his pockets, an easy smile blooming across his face. “Hey, stranger!” he said playfully. He reached out with his other hand and Sebastian obliged, taking it and offering a gentle squeeze. Hank quickly glanced over his shoulder towards the house and then stepped forward, straddling Sebastian’s outstretched leg. He placed a hand against the garage door next to Sebastian’s head and leaned into it, hovering only a handful of inches in front of Sebastian’s face.

     Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, a wicked grin spreading across his features until he stopped it by grasping his lower lip between his teeth. Hank threw his head back and groaned longingly, dropping his elbow against the garage door so that their bodies were nearly touching. He rolled his head around so his lips hovered above Sebastian’s, “I missed you,” he gruffly whispered, removing his other hand from his pocket to pull Sebastian’s body into his.

     Sebastian tipped his chin up to meet Hank’s lips but Hank pulled his face back, sucking air through clenched teeth as pressed Sebastian tighter against him. Sebastian pushed on the garage with the foot that was propped against it and snaked his hand between them, grasping Hank’s collar and pulling him back down. Hank tried to resist but couldn’t last; he sank into Sebastian’s kiss, strained desire rumbling in his throat as he fell freely into Sebastian’s embrace.

     An angry creak of the garage door finally drove them apart. Hank stood upright and held out his hand to help Sebastian away from the door.

     “You taste refreshing,” Sebastian noted as he ran his tongue along the inside of his lip, reaching for Hank’s hand.

     Hank pulled Sebastian up. “It’s grapefruit,” he laughed, wrapping his arms over Sebastian’s shoulders and hugging him close. He kissed the side of Sebastian’s head. “You wanna come over tonight?” he murmured into his hair.

     Sebastian turned, smiling against Hank’s collarbone, “Let me grab some things and we can go.” He trotted over to the front door and Hank waited, rubbing his hands against his face in disbelief that this wasn’t a dream. He thrust his hands back into his pockets and paced along the fence that ran beside the house.

     The door opened and Hank froze. No one emerged from the house, but he heard quiet conversation. He couldn’t quite make it out, and didn’t want to pry, but smirked when he heard Robin say something about “Sebby.” Hank backed a few steps from where he’d been, distancing himself from the door, and waited for Sebastian to appear.

     When Sebastian finally rounded the fence corner, Hank looked at him with confusion. He didn’t seem to have anything that he’d gathered from the house, but the satisfied look on his face said he was ready to go.

     “What’d you get?”

     “It’s nothing,” Sebastian replied flatly.

     Hank cast a sideways glance at him, raising his eyebrow.

     “It’s just a movie,” Sebastian relented, pulling it out of his sweatshirt.

     Hank grabbed for it, “ _The Mystery of Zeta Reticuli_ ,” he read slowly, and then turned the film over in his hand to investigate the pictures on the back cover. “Movie marathon?” he suggested, handing it back.

     Sebastian smiled and shoved the video back into his pocket. “I had to bring something in case your collection was shit.” He shouldered Hank who took the opportunity to slip his arm around him, and they walked together back to the farm.

 

* * *

 

     “Take off your shoes and get comfortable,” Hank said as he led Sebastian through the door, “you’re stuck here the rest of the night.” It was a playful threat and Sebastian’s face suggested he’d just have to settle for being a prisoner. He kicked his shoes off and walked to the bookcase. Hank smiled and closed the door behind them, stepping out of his shoes and nudging them against the wall by the front door.

     He joined Sebastian and crouched down, perusing the films on the shelf. “So what kind of movie is this?” he asked, fishing in Sebastian’s sweatshirt pocket for the one he’d brought.

     “Space thriller,” Sebastian replied.

     Hank continued to stare, but Sebastian offered no further explanation. He chuckled quietly and turned back to the bookshelf, running his finger along the tops of the movie cases. “What else are you in the mood for?”

     Sebastian shrugged, “Got any horror films?”

      “Something scary…” Hank murmured, drumming his fingers against the shelf. He browsed for a moment then made a selection, nudging it into Sebastian’s chest for approval.

     “ _The Empty Cage_ ,” Sebastian read as a question, then shot Hank an inquisitive look.

     “Trust me,” Hank tried to appease Sebastian’s doubts.

     They continued to browse Hank’s small collection and settled on a movie lineup for the night. Four in total. Hank hoped he could stay awake for three…two and a half.

     Sebastian excused himself to use the restroom while Hank built a fire in the living room hearth. He returned and prepared the first movie as Hank finished then threw himself onto the couch. Hank poured them some water and turned out the lights on his way to the couch to leave them in just the glow of the fire and the TV once the light that crept in around the drawn curtains faded.

     They sat together in the middle of the couch, Sebastian throwing an arm over Hank’s shoulders as Hank slumped and propped his wrist on Sebastian’s thigh, fingers dangling down to meet the couch between Sebastian’s legs. Hank had had a fine week; he’d made money with the orders from the fair, gotten the coop finished, and spent some much needed time relaxing, but he hadn’t felt happier or more serene in all that time than he felt now.

 

* * *

 

     A low growl rumbled in perfect time with the start of the rolling credits. “Any opposition to the classic movie accompaniment of pizza?” Hank asked.

     Sebastian stretched and then sank back into the couch, settling his hands on his stomach. “Uugh,” he sighed, “I wish Gus would deliver. I’d pay Emily ten extra bucks to bring it by.”

     Hank laughed. “Well, what toppings do you like?”

     “I don’t know.” He knew Hank had a more adventurous palate than him, but he didn’t want to seem picky.

     “Okaaay…One topping that’s not allowed,” Hank urged.

     “No mushrooms,” he responded quickly.

     Hank raised his brows and shook his head, “You’re missing out,” he playfully ridiculed.

     “I’m not, but thank you,” Sebastian chuckled.

     “Well, do you trust me?”

     Sebastian shrugged his shoulders relinquishing his say in the matter, hoping he wouldn’t get much more than he bargained for as Hank trotted off to the phone.

     In the ultimate display of laziness Hank called Crosscut Pies from the next town over so it could be delivered.

     “Hey there, delivery please.” Hank gave the address then continued with the order. “How about one large pizza with…” he thought for a moment, “caramelized pears, gorgonzola…and honey please.” Sebastian’s mouth gaped at each successive ingredient. Hank covered the receiver, “You want any salad, Seb?”

     “It might be all I eat!” he snickered.

     “And the harvest salad with maple Dijon vinaigrette.” There was a pause. “Thank you!”

     “Sounds a bit wild,” Sebastian teased when Hank hung up the phone.

     “Buckle up, it doesn’t get more tame from here,” Hank laughed, leaning back against the kitchen counter. “You want a drink to dull your taste buds?” he asked, still snickering.

     Sebastian got up and joined Hank in the kitchen, flipping on the light as he passed the panel. They decided upon a red wine to cut the sweetness of the pizza. Hank poured two glasses and led Sebastian back to the living room, Sebastian bringing the bottle and setting it on the coffee table.

     Hank sat back down and rested his feet on the low table in front of him. Once he’d settled, Sebastian joined and leaned against the arm of the couch, propping a bent knee against the sofa back as he wiggled his toes under Hank, and then draped his other leg across Hank’s lap. Hank propped his hand at the top of Sebastian’s shin and traced his thumb along the inside edge of his kneecap.

     “Well the party starts at eight on Saturday,” Hank filled the comfortable silence. “You wanna meet me at the bus stop then? I’ll get us a cab to the city.”

     “We can take my bike if you want,” Sebastian suggested.

     “Not if we want to get _home_ ,” Hank grinned.

     Hank had a point. “Eight o’clock?” Sebastian verified. “I’ll even wear my costume.”

     Hank smiled widely and gave an approving sigh.

     “I’ve used the same one for years,” Sebastian added bashfully, “but you can pretend it’s new.”

     Hank snorted, “Well, to me it is!” His face was warm and not at all dismayed. Sebastian was put at ease again by Hank’s ever-cheerful disposition. He smiled and took a sip as the two of them relaxed into easy conversation.

     A knock at the door startled Sabertooth from his nap and sent him scurrying to the bedroom. Sebastian raised his leg to lift the restraint from Hank’s lap as he pushed off the back of the couch. Hank grabbed his wallet from the kitchen table and Sebastian slowly rose, standing back but ready to lend a hand if needed. Cool air wove its way into the room with the opening of the door. The delivery guy looked irked, no doubt because there was no driveway up to the farm, but Hank greeted him politely despite his sour mood.

     “Seb, could you put these on the counter?” Hank asked, turning his back to the disgruntled visitor. Sebastian shuffled to the door and took the items from Hank, who paid him for his troubles with a lingering squeeze on the waist and a sweet whisper in his ear. He smiled and walked the food to the kitchen, leaning against the counter to wait for the transaction to be completed.

     As Hank searched through his wallet for the proper change, Sebastian noticed a disgusted scowl on the delivery man’s face that hadn’t been there moments before. Hank looked up, handing off the money, and the face abruptly changed to something fighting to be cordial. Hank closed the door, tossing his wallet aside, and pulled plates from the cupboard. He moved the salad from atop the pizza, placed his hands on top of the box and, preparing to be enveloped by the alluring smell, turned to Sebastian with an expectant grin—but Sebastian mirrored none of Hank’s enthusiasm.

     Hank’s shoulders slumped. “Oh, come on—the food won’t be _that_ bad!” he called, trying to pull Sebastian from his depths having misread the cause of his demoralized appearance.

     Sebastian stood in place, brows pulling together as he crossed his arms over his body.

     “Hey,” Hank called softly, walking to stand in front of Sebastian. He reached out, one hand grasping Sebastian’s elbow and the other resting on his forearm. “You okay?” he asked, concern engulfing his features.

     Sebastian wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know if he was more upset for being viewed with such disdain, for allowing that ignorant waste of space to steal his happiness, or that Hank hadn’t seen it and had treated the fool with such graciousness. Trying to stop the anger from spreading he turned his face aside, allowing his hair to hide him from Hank for just a moment.

     Hank stepped closer, reached a knuckle underneath Sebastian’s chin, and turned his face back to him. With his other hand he brushed the hair away from Sebastian’s eyes, permitting his fingers to loiter on Sebastian’s rosy cheek for a short moment. Unable to meet Hank’s eyes Sebastian looked aside, and Hank accepted it, cradling his hand around Sebastian’s slender hip and bringing their foreheads together.

      “Try to look at yourself through my eyes for a moment,” he murmured affectionately, watching Sebastian’s chest heave as he tried to suppress his fury. He now recognized Sebastian’s reaction, it was one he’d experienced many times in the city and only recently become comfortable enough with its cause to let it slide.

     “That bigot can’t take anything from you if you don’t let him. Don’t give him the time of day,” Hank encouraged, “you’ll only be angry later for wasting your energy on him.”

     He felt Sebastian’s forehead crinkle above his brow as dark eyes rose in search of his own. Hank met his gaze, a mix of bewilderment and hatred, then wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist and pulled their bodies together. Sebastian’s arms relaxed but stayed pinned between them though his rigid posture suggested all was not yet right.

     “But…” Sebastian started, fighting to suppress the hurt and angry waver in his voice. “But it’s…I –”

     “It’s not easy,” Hank admitted. “…But then I look at what I stand to lose.” He gripped Sebastian tighter. “I’ve lost other people. Nearly lost myself...” He turned his head aside and looked away, shrugging. “People don’t understand and then they feed you this… _poison_ without even realizing they’re doing it. It’s amazing how easily hatred breeds hatred…and it’s easy to let it beat you. But I don’t want it to anymore, I don’t want to _lose_ anything else,” he looked back at Sebastian, face resolute, “I don’t want to lose you.”

     A long and deliberate breath shuddered from Sebastian’s chest. He didn’t want to lose this either. Hank brought his hand up and tucked Sebastian’s hair behind his ear, eyes following his fingers in wonder of the splendor he exposed as if he was seeing it for the first time. Sebastian flushed and tried to look away but Hank caught his face between his hands and pulled it back, brushing their lips together. He looked longingly into Sebastian’s eyes, gaze shifting between them before their mingling breath became more than he could handle and he leaned in, locking their lips together.

     Sebastian wriggled his arms from between them and wrapped them around Hank’s waist, leaning back against the counter and urging Hank against him. Hank temporarily obliged, sucking Sebastian’s bottom lip into his mouth, gripping it between his teeth, and gingerly releasing it as he pulled away. He slithered one hand behind Sebastian’s head and dropped the other around his shoulders, pulling him away from the counter and against his chest.

     They stood in silence for several moments and Hank finally spoke up. “Your movie’s next… still interested?”

     Sebastian leaned back, a smile growing across his face, and Hank had his answer. He laughed heartily embracing him again and then stepped away, pleased to see Sebastian’s tension melted.

     “Pizza, salad, or both?” Hank asked with renewed enthusiasm.

     “You wouldn’t let me get away with neither?” Sebastian quipped.

     Hank turned and slapped the back of his hand against Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian threw his hands up in defeat, smiling easily despite his still lifting heavy mood. Hank tugged a slice away from the pie and held it up in front of Sebastian’s face. He rolled his eyes, after 27 years he was more than capable of eating unassisted. Hank didn’t back down, he inched the slice closer. Sebastian slumped, turning his head to the side.

     “Come on…” Hank pleaded. Sebastian gave Hank a derisive sideways glance then spun his head back sinking his teeth in as Hank startled, pulling away. Both men laughed, Sebastian through a mouth full of food, as Hank shook his fingers to check that they were all still attached. Hank leaned back against the counter awaiting the critique of his selection.

     Sebastian chewed slowly, eyes shifting in rolling arcs as he pondered the flavors, drawing out his chewing for effect.

     “That bite has got to be disgusting by now,” Hank said many moments later with an appalled look on his face. “It’s mush in your mouth!”

     Sebastian chewed on, unperturbed by Hank’s growing repulsion.

     Hank waited, he wasn’t sure now if he was looking forward to Sebastian’s true reaction to the flavors or the relief that Sebastian didn’t throw up from the overworked bite. He couldn’t take it anymore, he felt sick for Sebastian. He lurched forward making to torture him with a tickle or a jab in an effort to get him to swallow his food. Sebastian jumped back, gulping down half of the bite with a cough.

     “Alright!” he laughed, covering his mouth to hide the remains of the pasty food as he swallowed the rest. “Well…” he ran his tongue along his teeth clearing away any final remnants, “it _was_ good.” He laughed again, coughing slightly.

     Hank shook his head and turned back to the food, shoulders bouncing as he laughed quietly. He opened the salad container, stirred it up, then threw two forks into it before handing the bin and a second bottle of wine to Sebastian. He tossed the maimed slice onto one of the plates, stacked them together on top of the box, and followed Sebastian back to the other room, switching off the light on his way. With the salad bowl between them and pizza box on the coffee table, they settled in and began the next movie.

 

* * *

 

     “I don’t understand what technology the Harmaa could have possibly wanted to gain from earthlings…” Hank speculated. “…we haven’t mastered space travel, but we have superior weaponry?” Skepticism permeated his words.

     Sebastian shook his head. “You’re missing the point. What is humanity’s greatest strength in battle?” He looked to Hank whose brain was _not_ firing, he stared blankly back at Sebastian. “Our greatest strength in achieving victory?” No response. “Our greatest weakness for prolonging our species?” …

     Crickets.

     “The _reason_ we’ll never achieve interstellar space travel?” Sebastian tried hopelessly.

     He announced the answer with wistful despair. “Rallied to a futile cause, we have an _unyielding_ determination that can’t be stopped by death and destruction. A ruler only surrenders in war to protect their reputation, their precious _ego_.” Sebastian sat quietly, wheels turning behind his eyes in thought. “The only way intra- and intergalactic civilizations expand beyond the trivial borders of their comfortable atmosphere is because they desire more…more than mankind ever will. They want more than domination, control, and power…they want answers. They want _understanding_.” He stared blankly through the television and Hank eyed him, wondering if he should break Sebastian’s trance. “That kind of determination could be useful if the right motives were placed behind it, but…We’re too shortsighted…” Sebastian suddenly snapped out of it. He raised his eyebrows and looked to Hank, smiling, as if it was simple to see.

     “Huuh,” Hank huffed, jaw cocked to one side as his tongue toyed awkwardly at one of his molars. He let Sebastian’s tirade sink in. If nothing else, it had been a fascinating insight into some of the things that made Sebastian tick.

     Hank raised his feet dramatically and swung them quickly to the floor, allowing the momentum to help pull him off the couch, groaning as he went. “I’ll be back.” He planted a hand on the arm and back of the couch, quickly bending down to steal a kiss before he left for the bathroom.

     Cracking the door behind him he flipped on the light, then propped a hand against the counter, staring at himself in the mirror and laughing at the idea of staying awake for another movie. Shaking his head he turned on the cold water, stooping to place his face over the sink bowl.

     The water was cold against his eyelids. He scooped another handful against his face, letting the water slowly drip between his fingers as he pressed his hands into his cheeks. Swiping the water from his eyes he turned off the faucet, flicked the water from his fingertips, and rose to get a towel. He reached for the hook on the wall but paused, eyes catching on a new addition amongst his toiletries. Not far from his a second toothbrush sat on the counter. Hank stared at it, more gratified than he thought made sense, as water dripped down his beard and across his shirt. It wasn’t the movie Sebastian had tried to hide from him on their walk back to the farm. He smiled foolishly, finally looking away as he grabbed the towel to dry his face.

     Sebastian had put up the leftovers and returned to his place on the couch, the last of the wine poured into their glasses.

     “You didn’t have to do that.” Hank smiled in thanks as he walked to the coffee table. He took a sip—this wouldn’t help him stay awake—then popped in the final movie.

     “A scary movie before bed won’t keep you from sleeping now, will it?” he asked, lowering his gaze as if subtly warning a child that they were making a mistake.

     Sebastian rolled his eyes then patted the cushion next to him. Hank picked up the remote, sat on the couch, and swiveled around, perching his feet on the far arm of the couch and relaxing his head on Sebastian’s lap. Punching the play button he tossed the remote to the table, clasped his fingers together over his chest, and squirmed his hips and shoulders to sink into comfort.

     The movie had a slow though ominous start and lingering suspense was threatening to raise the hairs on Sebastian’s neck. He slid down allowing the back of the couch to rise above his shoulders and shelter him from the unknown horrors of the film. Psychological thrills were so much more terrorizing than the easy to elicit jump scare, and so far this movie was all the former. Sebastian was about to applaud Hank on his selection when an unexpected sound nearly startled him out of his skin.

     A sudden gasp that was too close to be from the TV was accompanied by a sharp thump into Sebastian’s leg as Hank twitched violently in his sleep. Sebastian clutched a hand to his chest and braced the other on the arm of the couch, a halting breath releasing as he tried to steady himself without disturbing Hank. Mildly successful, Hank rolled to his side, burying his face into Sebastian’s stomach and wriggling a hand behind his back. He sighed heavily and carried on sleeping. Sebastian cursed and laughed under his breath, shaking his head as he returned his focus to the movie, delicately resting a hand on Hank’s shoulder.

     Having ended without further incident, the darkened screen of the rolling credits and the extinguishing fire left little light in the room. Sebastian sat for several moments debating what he should do. Deciding he’d only wake Hank up if he tried to slither down next to him he opted to move them to the bed.

     “Hank,” he whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. “Hank, c’mon.”

     There was a long pause before Hank groaned quietly in protest.

     “Come on, let’s get to bed.”

     Hank inhaled slowly, trembling as he stretched his muscles and mumbled further objections into Sebastian’s skin.

     Sebastian shifted his weight, bobbling Hank’s head as he brought his feet to the floor, and raised his hips to encourage Hank to roll to his back. Once there he slipped out from under Hank’s head, stood, and tapped his fingers against his outstretched palm. Hank draped a heavy hand in Sebastian’s and grumbled as Sebastian pulled him to his feet.

     Throwing Hank’s arm over his shoulder, they side stepped around the coffee table and stumbled towards the bedroom. Sebastian propped Hank against the doorway as he flipped on the bathroom light and grabbed his toothbrush. Hank closed his eyes and smiled, wobbling as he stepped up and hugged Sebastian from behind.

     “You din hav’ta hide tha fro’me,” he slurred into Sebastian’s hair, squeezing his waist. He swayed with sleep using Sebastian for support as he pried his contacts from his eyes and dropped them in the trash. He kissed the side of Sebastian’s head, clapped a hand against his ass, and gave a hearty squeeze before trudging over to collapse on the bed.

     Sebastian laughed and shook his head, bending down to scrub his tongue before spitting into the sink. He took a sip from the faucet and wiped the toothpaste from the corners of his mouth, then flipped the switch.

     Abandoning his jeans and socks he groped his way to the bed. Hank had sprawled across half of it and Sebastian clumsily crawled over him, chuckling as Hank made no discernible fuss over the surely uncomfortable prods he’d delivered in trying to get to the far side of the bed. He yanked the blankets up over them both and curled against Hank’s unbudging form, mind drifting as he searched for sleep.


	10. Spirit's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys! This chapter is LONG! Thank you for your patience, took me a while to get this one finished. This may be the stuff you've been waiting for! ;)
> 
> Hope you're a fan of 80s music!  
> Go ahead and get familiar with Echo and the Bunnymen. Know the band, love the band.  
> Their song "Lips like Sugar" makes a small appearance in this chapter--listen to it before, during, or after your read. Or all three!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

     A familiar shape approached but it was tough to see by the dim glow of the streetlamp. Hank laughed as it got closer. True to his word, Sebastian had worn a costume, but it looked surprisingly familiar.

     “You look comfortably yourself…though perhaps a bit thinner,” he quipped.

     Sebastian looked down his arms, kicked one leg forward to inspect, then grabbed the edges of his hoodie pouch and pulled it out, admiring the stitched on felt bones.

     “And what about you? D’you lose a fight with your razor?” Sebastian laughed as he approached. Hank looked quite good actually. Without the beard Sebastian saw Hank’s strongly angled jaw, slightly sunken cheeks, and the lines that creased them to permanently mark the outline of his smile. If he blurred his eyes he might have seen a famous actor…from the 70s. Hank looked quite stunning, though Sebastian wouldn’t admit it amidst their joking.

     “What, don’t you like it?” Hank asked, pursing his lips and scrunching his nose as he wiggled his mouth back and forth to make the mustache dance on his face. He grabbed Sebastian’s wrist and flung him into his chest, closing the distance between them and continuing the display to tickle Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian laughed and tried to push himself away in protest, but was pulled back again and drawn into a playful kiss.

     Hank flushed slightly when he released Sebastian, exhilarated by the feel of Sebastian’s lips and skin against his half-naked face. He shot an inadvertent wild-eyed look at Sebastian which he was pleased didn’t go unnoticed; Sebastian pressed against him again for another lingering kiss.

     Backing away, Sebastian slapped his hand against Hank’s waist and eyed his outfit. “So who are you supposed to be?”

     “Can’t you tell?” Hank raised an arm to the sky imitating a famous pose, but was met by only a perplexed stare.

     “Freddie Mercury!” he shouted in disbelief. Sebastian nodded as the recognition sank in. “Well, without the jacket it’s spot on,” Hank boasted sarcastically, tugging at his lapels as if convincing himself that was the problem.

     Sebastian cast him a sideways glance, eyeing him suspiciously and smiling with his mouth agape.

     “And you’re clearly a skeleton… of anyone in particular?”

     Sebastian laughed and shouldered Hank as they turned towards the approaching cab.

 

* * *

 

     “Freddie!!” Margie shrieked, tracing a hand up and down an invisible body in front of her as she took in his appearance from across the room, nodding in approval.

     Hank turned to Sebastian, hands upturned and gave an expression that said, “See—she knew who I was supposed to be.” Margie pushed through the crowd and threw her arms around him for a hug, pinning his arms to his sides.

     “Hank! I didn’t think you’d actually make it!” she cried.

     “I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” He patted her sides awkwardly with his retrained hands, happy to see his old friend.

     She stepped back, grasping his arms and holding them to his sides as she looked him over. “You’re looking quite… _robust_ these days!” she smiled and Hank turned aside to shrug off the remark. Sebastian idly glanced up and down Hank’s body. He hadn’t really noticed a change in his appearance since he’d arrived in Pelican Town, but of course hadn’t paid Hank’s physical appearance much regard appearance during the first year he was there…

     Margie glanced around Hank, “And I’m sorry for being rude, who’s this?” she asked, releasing Hank and casting an inquisitive gaze at Sebastian.

     “Margie,” he cupped a hand around her shoulder and held an opened hand towards Sebastian, “this is Sebastian—Sebastian, Margie.”

     She gripped Sebastian’s hand, her arm locked straight out before her, and twisted into a coy curtsy, giving a slight wink as she smiled and welcomed him.

     “We used to live together back in college and a few years after—bonded over our mutual disinterest in moral philosophy,” Hank continued.

     “Speaking of, did he come with you willingly?” she asked Hank but looked at Sebastian as if he could confide the truth in her.

     “Come on, be nice!” Hank scolded, deflated. He placed a hand over his heart in defense, but his smile betrayed his wounded display.

     “I would never insult you!” she cried, wrapping her arm around Hank’s waist and shaking his head back and forth, his chin grasped in her hand.

     Hank jerked his head away and laughed, rolling his eyes.

     “Glad you could make it,” she exclaimed, patting his back as she stepped away and smiled at the pair. “Can I get you guys something to drink?” she asked, backing up towards the kitchen, hands beckoning them to follow.

     Sebastian was surprised by the number of people the apartment accommodated. He’d always wanted to live in the city, finding daily life in the small town overwhelmingly dull, though weaving through the mob he wondered why since he’d never much enjoyed socializing or crowded spaces. But hanging on to Hank’s hand as they worked through the maze of people and feeling the comforting squeeze Hank gave when party goers threatened to pull them apart helped to keep him from recoiling into his shell.

     Margie unceremoniously shoved some guests out of the way to access the fridge and clear a corner for them to mingle.

     “What’s your poison?” she shouted over the music to Sebastian, tending to the new face before helping her old friend.

     “Gin?” he asked trepidatiously. He found that the sharp and crisp flavor helped curb his craving for a cigarette, not something he wanted to be indulging in often tonight for fear forced, uninvited socialization—the last reason he ever stepped away for a smoke.

     “Tonic or straight?”

     “Tonic, please.”

     “Hank?”

     “Same but with vodka. And lemon.” He gave her a friendly nod of thanks.

     Margie handed her drink to Hank to hold while she whirled around and quickly prepared their requests. In no time she spun back around, swapping drinks with Hank and handed the gin and tonic off to Sebastian.

     “Thank you!” Sebastian raised his glass, picking the lime off the rim and squeezing it in before dropping the rind on top of the ice in his glass.

     “So!” she crossed an arm over her waist, supporting the elbow of her drinking hand against it, and stared between the two men with bubbly curiosity. “Tell me everything!”

     “What does that even mean?!” Hank laughed. This was the first time he’d seen Margie since leaving the city a year and a half ago, there was far too much information to provide in this party setting.

     “Well, how’s the farm?” she asked in a sing-song tone. “Everything you’d hoped?”

     Hank leaned in, lips hovering above her ear. “Everything and more!” he whispered loudly, playfully cocking an eyebrow as a sly smirk spread across his face while he stepped away.

     The corners of her mouth pinched together and pulled down as she rose her brows in approving interest. Sebastian looked on with curiosity, wondering what Hank might have said—the sound of the party drowning Hank’s words.

     “And what do _you_ do?” Margie asked, gaze shifting to Sebastian.

     “It’s nothing.” He raised a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it anxiously. Her eyes didn’t budge. “Computer programming.” Why did he feel self-conscious about his work?

     “Aah!” she cooed, taking a sip from her glass. “You work for Joja or yourself?”

     “Neither, really…freelance work for now—anyone who’ll pay. Though I’d like to make my projects the priority someday.”

     She nodded in understanding.

     “And what about you?” Sebastian wondered. “Do you work for Joja Corp?”

     She nearly spit her drink in Sebastian’s face, though drops trickled down the fingers of her hand cupped over her mouth. Swallowing hard and wiping her face clear she choked out a laugh.

     “Fuck no!” she cried, smearing her palm down the side of her pants. “I never let Hank live it down—working for that corporate tyrant! The monsters up top are terrible people working hard to line their pockets with the grief and despair of their mistreated employees.”

     Sebastian smirked. If he’d lived in the city he could see them becoming fast friends.

     “Six and a half years they tried to steal my soul,” Hank lamented, placing a hand over his heart as he shook his head.

     “And six and a half years I had to reattach it when it hung on by a thread!” Margie recalled.

     “This man couldn’t be _less_ fit for corporate, city life,” she noted, leaning an elbow on Sebastian’s shoulder and waving her hand helplessly at Hank. “Not one to conform with the crowd for the sake of making life easier.”

     Hank flapped his hand at Margie, dismissing her comments. She had spent many hours walking him back from the brink of a meltdown, but they were times he’d sooner forget than recount. In the corner of his eye, he caught another familiar face and turned to catch up, leaving Sebastian to fend for himself with Margie—Hank knew he’d do just fine.

     Sebastian thought about how Hank fit in just fine in Stardew Valley, granted he reckoned not everyone knew about certain aspects of Hank’s life. He had a hard time imagining Hank _not_ fitting in somewhere with his easygoing attitude.

     “Well…you don’t sound as though _you_ conform,” Sebastian commented.

     “I don’t!” Margie barked as a satisfied grin crossed her face. “But I can pretend to without losing my mind.”

     She slapped a hand onto Hank’s shoulder, though he didn’t turn to rejoin their conversation. “Hanky here never enjoyed molding himself to the likes of others, never did well trying to be what other people wanted.”

 _Funny, he’s what I want_ , Sebastian thought as a shy smile played at the corners of his mouth.

     “At Joja Corp especially—that kind of thing makes a difference,” Margie continued. “Somehow he put up with it for as long as he did, never really progressing too far up the ladder though… but he changed a lot in that time, didn’t seem to be the same guy I remembered from school.” She looked back at Hank, animatedly swinging his arms as he chatted nearby.

     “Anyway, what have _you_ done with him?” she asked, giving Sebastian a sly wink.

     Sebastian laughed nervously, though the dim kitchen lighting hid his embarrassment.

     “—He seems happier than I’ve seen him in years,” she finished. “More like the guy I used to live with.”

     At that Hank turned back, excusing himself for his distraction, and asked what he’d missed.

     “Just asking Bones here how small-town life agrees with him!” Margie said, poking a fabric rib on Sebastian’s chest without skipping a beat.

     “Oh, Seb _dreams_ of the city!” Hank interjected, happy to be spending an evening out in the bustling town with him.

     Margie waved a hand in Hank’s face to shush him and looked to Sebastian for his answer. He smiled awkwardly, darkness hiding the spreading flush. He bobbed his head up and down as he looked up in thought.

     “It… uh… it has its advantages,” he finally settled.

     She gave him a friendly nudge and several suggestive eyebrow raises before turning to set her glass on the counter behind her. “Well,” she clapped her hands on both of their waists, pulling them closer to her, “you guys _mingle_ ,” she wiggled her fingers in front of their faces. “I’ve got to go make my obligatory rounds.” Grabbing her glass she gave a pained look over her shoulder as she walked away.

     Sebastian took a step towards Hank and leaned his shoulder against the refrigerator. “So, how is it being back?” Given what Margie had said about Hank’s time in the city he was genuinely curious. He wondered if Hank would ever go into further depth than he already had about his experiences here, but felt no need to push him. Besides, he wondered how Hank viewed it now after having lived in the valley for the last year and a half.

     Sighing and resting his glass atop the fridge Hank squinted his eyes and searched for a motive behind Sebastian’s inquiry. “I do miss the quiet back on the farm!” he shouted suddenly over the music.

     Sebastian furrowed his brow and dipped his chin, scolding Hank and demanding his true thoughts.

     Hank brought his hands behind his ears and pushed them out, silently and exaggeratingly mouthing the words “ _I can’t hear you_.”

     Sebastian rolled his eyes in response and playfully slapped Hank’s chest. Hank caught his hand as it dropped back to his side and brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Sebastian’s chilled hand.

     “Ooh!” Hank exclaimed. “Am I making you nervous?” He asked playfully, waggling his eyebrows.

     Sebastian scoffed, “I’m not nervous, I’m a smoker.” He smirked, though he was acutely aware of a few scornful eyes that had been cast their direction.

     Hank couldn’t be discouraged, he pressed the cold hand against his cheek and smiled kindly. Clicking his tongue he took in a mournful breath. “I know it,” he sighed. He kissed Sebastian’s hand again, lingering as hot air escaped his nostrils to provide temporary relief. “You’ll be the death of me,” he murmured wistfully against the chilly fingers, looking into Sebastian’s eyes in a way that made his heart briefly forget its function.

     “Your costume suits you,” Hank smiled, shaking the corpselike hand as he dropped it back to Sebastian’s side. Sebastian rolled his eyes but laughed along.

     “Come on,” Hank tipped his head towards the next room, “I want you to meet some people.” He picked up his drink and Sebastian followed.

 

* * *

 

     Sebastian wasn’t sure how much more he could handle of the same conversation, and more gin would no longer help. Part of him wanted to make up a different career for each new face he met. Hank could see the strain taking its toll on Sebastian and gave an apologetic shrug. These things tended to happen when you were a newcomer, but Hank didn’t want to spend the whole night on introductions and repetitive banter.      

     Wouldn’t everyone want to talk about anything unrelated to work, marriage, and day-to-day life? That’s what parties had been like in college, bullshitting about…well, life—but in a different way. Pretending you knew how to solve all of the world’s problems and relating your plan through a series of slurred words and _ya know_ ’s while everyone looked on in amazement before offering their philosophical two cents. He suddenly felt his age. What had happened to the silly dares, drinking games, and dancing in –

     His eyes had drifted away from the “who’s boss is shittier” debate and saw a crowd of people swaying together in the next room. He turned back to the sedentary circle he was amongst, again to the dancers, then suddenly rose—grabbing Sebastian’s hand to steal him away without even a polite excuse for their departure, abandoning their glasses and what he was certain would be no one sorry for their absence.

     “Uugh!!” Sebastian wailed dramatically as they crossed the threshold to the next room. “ _Thank you_!”

     Hank spun around, catching Sebastian’s arm so it wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as he stepped backwards into the crowd of people. “You might reconsider that thanks shortly,” he laughed as he hovered his lips over Sebastian’s, breath tickling his face.

     A deep throaty laugh stuck in Sebastian’s mouth with his lips closed to stop its escape, but Hank saw the challenge in Sebastian’s eyes.

     With one of Sebastian’s hands pinned around his waist, Hank grabbed the other and danced a terrible, heel tapping, hip jutting dance that made him cringe to execute, but the mortified enjoyment on Sebastian’s face made it worthwhile.

     “Were your moves _always_ this smooth?” Sebastian laughed.

     “You should have seen me when these songs came out!” Hank shouted, shoulder rolls had been added to the mix of awkward moves. “I was a man _made_ for the 80s!”

     “Who picked this music??” Sebastian asked, seemingly bewildered. Even if he didn’t like the 80s, he was enjoying Hank’s incarnation of the era.  
  
     “C’mon, you were a teen then, too!” Hank cried defensively. Stiffening up, he stuck his nose into the air, “Thankfully I can count on Margie’s taste!” he added snootily.

     Sebastian reached up and seized Hank’s face, forcing him to relax down against him. Hank was tickled by Sebastian’s reluctant amusement and his need to disparage all things popular. His tacky dance moves subsided and he stepped a foot between Sebastian’s, straddling his leg and moved more fittingly with the music. A warm cheek settled against Sebastian’s temple and he felt it bunch up in a smile. Sebastian felt stilly dancing, never one to love attention drawn to himself, but was swept up in the moment and couldn’t help it.

     Hank hummed quietly above Sebastian’s ear, entwining his fingers with Sebastian’s and cupping their hands to his chest—vibrations from his muffled song coursed through Sebastian’s head and hand, soothing him. He was blissfully happy but afraid to express it. Hank seemed to have no such difficulty—he was breaking down Sebastian’s walls like vines working their way through a rust-locked gate. Sebastian realized it—was grateful for it—but it was terrifying.

     A sudden gasp drew Sebastian from his thoughts.

     “Ooh no,” Hank breathed into Sebastian’s ear, pulling away to reveal a devilish grin. The dance moves were starting up again.

     “Favorite song?” Sebastian cocked an eyebrow.

     Hank backed away, smile growing. “Uh huh,” he purred, bobbing his head and waving his arms as he gave himself room to move.

      _She floats like a swan, grace on the water. Lips like sugar. Lips like sugar._

     The music played overhead and Sebastian watched Hank mouth the words. Sebastian shook his head with infinitesimal rebuke though amusement shone through his features.

     Hank’s voice rose, easily audible now, his arms delicately flapping at his sides.

     “ _Just when you think you’ve caught her, she glides across the water_.” He waved his hands and wrists in a come-hither fashion.

     “You look like an ass!” Sebastian shouted over Hank’s singing, an irrepressible smile blossomed on his face. It didn’t stop Hank, he pulled Sebastian against him, pressing his forehead close and glared aggressively into his eyes.

     “ _She calls for you tonight_ ,” he wriggled an arm between them, tracing a finger up Sebastian’s neck to the delicate skin under his chin, “ _to share this moonlight_.”

     Sebastian turned his face, laughing in mixed delight and embarrassment, but stirred inside at the deep rasp in Hank’s voice.

     Hank continued with the song, pivoting away from Sebastian to sing over his shoulder.

     “ _You’ll flow down her river, she’ll ask and you’ll give her_ –” He spun around in a flash and seized Sebastian, swaying with him in exaggerated movements as he bellowed the refrain.

     “ _Lips like sugaaaar, sugar kisseees_.”

     Sebastian convulsed in Hank’s arms, allowing his head to loll back as he laughed freely while Hank belted the lyrics with the idealistic throaty 80s voice.

     “ _Lips like sugaaaar, sugar kisseeeees_.”

     As the verse ended, Hank wilted against Sebastian’s dipped form and playfully kissed his throat. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Hank’s neck and pulled himself up. He pressed a kiss into Hank’s lips, temporarily oblivious to the prying eyes around them, and heaved a heavy sigh as he rested his temple against Hank’s jaw—savoring Hank’s buoyant mood.

     Hank continued to sing but Sebastian casually cupped his palm over his mouth, smiling with adoration as bursts of air and muffled sounds escaped through his lanky fingers. Finally pulling back he shoved Hank away, smiling through an insincerely reprimanding scowl.

     Hank scooped Sebastian into his side and ushered him away from the dancing. “You want another drink?” he offered.

     Sebastian laughed, squeezing Hank against him before he stepped aside, “I’ll be on the balcony.”

 

* * *

 

     Margie was in the kitchen and watched Hank’s approach, mouth gaping in disbelief. Upon making eye contact with her Hank quickly rolled his head and turned around, giving her the impression that she wouldn’t get the satisfaction to say whatever it was she wanted to say—then drooped his shoulders and turned back to face her assault. His grin stretched from ear to ear as he nervously rubbed his neck and approached.

     “ _What_ was all that about?!” she asked, giddy yet stunned.

     “Come on, can’t a guy enjoy the party—isn’t that your _goal_?”

     “Yeah, but what guy are you? You’ve never been like that with _anyone_ before!” she said, still dazed by suspicion.

     Hank squared his feet to her, placed his hands on his hips, and gave her a reproachful look. “You know why I never acted like that.”

     “Fine! Fine.” She threw up her hands in defeat, with no further questions—at least about his behavior on the dance floor.

     “So…how long has _this_ been going on?” she pointed back and forth between Hank and elsewhere in the apartment—then kinked up an eyebrow, focusing her spinning hand on Hank’s blushing and foolishly grinning features.

     “Since the end of summer,” he tried to respond casually but was beaming.

     “Aaaaand…”

     “And nothing!” he laughed, she rolled her eyes. “It’s been great!” he said, dreamily reminiscing. “He’s…he’s not at all this image he puts out—well, in most ways. Sure he’s shy but…I think I’ve broken into that shell and…” he shook his head as a look of wonder spread across his face. “…and there’s this side of him that I think has been longing to escape…and it does when we’re together.” He paused, thinking if there was more to share.      

     “And…look what he does to me!” He turned his palms into his chest then dropped his hands to his sides, inviting scrutiny.

     She stared at him, mouth agape, stunned by the stranger in front of her. She hadn’t seen anything _close_ to this side of Hank in years.

     Unable to take her gawking gaze Hank waved a hand in front of his face and turned aside, resting his hands upon the counter for the briefest of moments before spinning back around.

     “I—I haven’t been this light in a _long_ time, Margie.” He leaned against the counter for support, pressing his lips together as he looked at her in a way that begged for her approval.

     She brought her hands up—her gesture silently asking what else she could say. “Well,” she slapped them down against her hips, “I’m really happy for you.” She grabbed Hank’s forearm and gave it an encouraging squeeze, smiling warmly. Her face suddenly contorted with more questions.

     “So, uh…” she paused, resting an elbow on the counter and jutting her hip out. “Have you guys…” she waved a hand in front of her as if spinning an invisible record.

     “Aauch!” Hank sighed loudly, pushing her hand down and averting his eyes.

     “Come on! I’ve got to get my kicks _somehow_!” she cried, smirking.

     “Oh please!” Hank laughed. “You mean you’re not taking any of these boy-toys with you to bed once this place clears out?” he asked, circling his finger in the air.

     She cried out in offense but grinned wickedly, shoving Hank away for daring to bring the topic up with her. Maintaining eye contact with Hank, he finally broke.

     “He’s…” he hesitated. “He’s never been with another guy before.”

     Her jaw dropped. “You’ve _got_ to be shitting me,” she replied flatly. “Hank!! What are you doing?!” Concern flooded into her voice. “You’re going to get yourself hurt!”

     “It’s not like that. I—” he grumbled, shoulders slumping in part due to frustration in not being able to describe his feelings but also in amorous bliss. “I can’t explain why this feels so… _different_.” It sounded like he was pleading with her, but they both knew he could handle himself. “I’m not worried about that.”

     Margie crossed her arms in front of her, foot tapping as she mulled over Hank’s words and expression. A smile finally split her stony gaze and she leaned in, pressing her shoulder into Hank’s chest and smiling with satisfaction. Hank wrapped his arms around her, hugging her in thanks for listening and looking out for him.

     Margie shrugged away from his grasp and pointed a finger into his chest. “You’d better know what you’re doing,” she warned kindly. “I’m not piecing you back together again.” She cocked an eyebrow and turned away, glancing back to give a final smirk over her shoulder as she left the kitchen.

     Hank placed both hands on the counter, leaning into it as his head drooped and he laughed—relieved—to himself. A hand slithered from his shoulder up the side of his neck, he cupped it against his skin.

     Slowly turning he murmured, “Hey, I didn’t expect you back in so soo—” He quickly jerked his elbow up to knock the hand aside, shirking away from the unwanted touch. A look of disgust stole the pleasant smile that had been there moments before and he rubbed his neck as if soothing it from a burn.

     “Come on,” a husky voice purred. The hand reached for his cheek but was rapidly swatted away. Hank glanced through the doorway to the other room, searching for Sebastian. In the dark of the balcony he saw rib bones hunched over the railing and was relieved Sebastian hadn’t seen this.

     Hank turned back to the counter—looking out of the corner of his eye at his unwelcome company as he threw ice into two glasses and splashed gin on top. He reached for the refrigerator door to retrieve the tonic water but was interrupted, the meddling hand firmly gripping his and holding it against the door. He trembled with anger beneath the touch. Heat enveloped his back as the man stepped closer and hummed into his ear, “I saw you two out there, that’s quite a different side of you,” he pressed his chest against Hank’s back. “You were never like that with _me_.”

     Hank yanked his hand free, spun and faced the man, and pointed a finger between his eyes. “You know _damned well_ why I couldn’t be that,” he sneered through gritted teeth.

     “Aww,” the man reached out again, a smug smile shining on his face—Hank relentlessly smacked it away. “But times have changed,” the voice was smooth like molasses, masking the arrogance and undoubted lies in the suggestion.

     “Jesus, Brett! Why can’t you just leave me the fuck alone?!” Hank was fuming. He backed into the counter and tried to slide away, accidentally knocking over one of the glasses behind him.

     “Leave you alone?” the man cooed, though the trace of a threat danced in the air between them. Brett stepped closer, “I haven’t seen you in _two years_.” He smirked, reaching a hand out to grab Hank’s hip.

     Hank firmly planted his hands against the man’s chest and shoved him away, then whirled around to escape the kitchen which suddenly felt as small as a broom closet.

     Brett was quick and lunged forward, clawing his fingers around Hank’s forearm, yanking him to a stop. He pulled Hank back and growled into his ear, “I’ve seen that little _daisy_ you brought with you,” he hissed. His voice dropped to a malicious whisper, “I would break that scrawny ass in a sec—”

     Hank roared in opposition, arms thrashing out as he spun around, only narrowly missing Brett’s face. He slammed his palms into the man’s chest, fingers curling into his shirt as he leaned in, half shoving and half throwing him across the cramped space—the commotion drawing attention from several bystanders.

     Brett stumbled into the wall behind him but was quick to return—in a few lengthy strides he’d crossed the kitchen, thrust Hank against the wall, and snugly clasped his hand over Hank’s throat. He leaned closer, nose grazing Hank’s as he hovered in front of him, breathing heavily through a cruel, satisfied grin.

     “I never cared much for you…you were only ever good for one thing.” Searing breath against his face forced Hank to recoil in agony, a reaction that elicited callous amusement in Brett.

     Hanks nails dug into his palms as he curled his hands into fists at his sides. He could overpower Brett now, he was sure of it, but knew the moment would quickly pass.

     “And you were such a regrettable _tryst_ ,” he jeered, the words stinging as Brett’s grip tightened with each increasingly bitter syllable. A strangled cough rasped in Hank’s throat as he turned his head aside, not allowing any response to struggle past his lips and provide further fuel for Brett’s fire. He waited for Brett to grow tired of him, for his grotesque satisfaction to subside.

     “What the fuck is this?” Sebastian asked with inordinate calm, the comment directed towards the menacing figure pinning Hank down. An almost sobbing sigh rushed over Hank’s tongue, his cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment. How long had Sebastian been there?

     A snarling laugh rumbled from Brett’s throat, his eyes glinting with malice as a twisting grin slithered across his face. Hank closed his eyes, silently begging for Brett to just leave it be—but was quickly released as Brett whirled around and grasped the front of Sebastian’s sweatshirt, yanking him closer.

     Hank slumped against the wall, collecting himself and shrugging off Brett’s prickling touch as gasped for air—for composure. He shook with anger, hurt, _loathing_ , and fought hard against the sting of hot tears in his eyes. He had long since stopped caring for Brett, but his words and actions had opened old scars making them feel as fresh and raw as the days they’d been inflicted—and now Brett threatened to treat Sebastian to the same lacerating rebukes.

     Lunging forward, Hank sank his fingers into Brett’s shoulders—digging them in painfully until his nails felt as though they’d tear away from his flesh. He pulled hard at the figure sinking beneath his grip and shouted. “Brett!” he barked ominously.  “Get your god damn hands off—” _CRACK_!

     In a struggling frenzy to free himself from Hank’s crippling grasp, Brett had whirled around— jerking Sebastian by the collar as his other elbow flailed out—and connected hard with Hank’s brow.

     Hank stumbled back and fell to the ground as he lost his balance—cupping his face. As vindictive as Brett had been, he hadn’t intended to cause Hank physical harm. His grip around Sebastian’s wrist slackened as he tried to stoop to see that Hank was alright, but his hand was now imprisoned by Sebastian’s grasp—holding him in firmly in place, not permitting him to get nearer to Hank.

     Brett turned to face Sebastian, tugging his wrist back in a quick attempt to free himself from Sebastian’s binding clutch, then pushed against his lanky frame—but Sebastian would not let up.

     Checking his hand as he pulled it away Hank found a smear of blood. He swiped his palm over his eye, wiping it clear as he looked up—ready to explode off of the floor and tackle Brett to the ground.

     But before Hank could get his hands situated to push himself up, Sebastian’s grip had tightened, catching the flustered man off guard, and delivered a surprisingly accurate jab to Brett’s jaw—knocking him back as Hank raised his hands to protect himself from the staggering pest.

     Hank’s jaw dropped, gawking stupidly at Brett’s collapsed and moaning form beside him—then stared, mesmerized, back at Sebastian who eyed his hand, waving it through the air to shake off the sting in his knuckles.

     Forgetting any feeling in his hand he quickly looked down, concern furrowing his brow as his eyes met Hank’s—who was still crumpled and fumbling around on the floor, trying to push himself up. Sebastian stepped forward, offering a hand for support as Hank pushed against the wall, standing again as Sebastian helped haul him to his feet.

     Brett cried out angrily, placing his hands under his shoulders to push up off of the floor, but Sebastian hooked his toe over Brett’s wrist and removed the support, dropping him back to the ground.

     “Come on,” Sebastian whispered, defensively wrapping an arm around Hank’s waist. He led him away from the kitchen, his other hand placed on Hank’s chest for added support.

     Hank faltered but followed as they made their way to the front door. He was mortified. He didn’t know what all Sebastian had seen, but to have him witness _any_ of it was more than he could stand. He’d been subdued, belittled, unable to help, injured, and knocked to the ground…He couldn’t imagine feeling lower than this in Sebastian’s presence. He opened his mouth to offer an apology but couldn’t find his voice.

     Unyielding in their departure, Sebastian steered Hank down the hall, trying desperately to escape whatever situation he’d interrupted.

     “Seb,” Hank murmured. But Sebastian kept walking, gripping Hank tighter against his side.

     “Sebastian!” Hank dug in his heels, forcing them to stop. His voice was gentle but he couldn’t handle simply walking away without explanation.

     Sebastian stopped but dropped his gaze to the floor. He wasn’t quite sure what mixture of emotions he was feeling, but anger seemed to top the list—and he didn’t want to take it out on Hank since that wasn’t the source from which it arose. He stood, dropping an arm to his side and fidgeted with his fingers. But Hank needed him to look—to see him express his sorrow for what Sebastian had witnessed, for not knowing that Brett would be there, and for it bringing their enjoyment to such a startling end.

     He stepped around in front of Sebastian and placed his hands over his shoulders, squeezing them gently when Sebastian made to protest to the touch.

     “I’m sorry.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

     Sebastian’s shoulders shook once beneath Hank’s hands and he slowly lifted his eyes away from the floor. Confusion riddled his features. “What do you have to be sorry for?” The question was almost a breathless laugh, and a tender smile shone through his perplexed gaze.

     It was Hank’s turn to look away. He was baffled by Sebastian’s reaction and a little overwhelmed by the sympathy in his expression. He felt like an idiot having Sebastian see him in this state—reduced by anyone, especially his ex.

     But Sebastian understood. He was piecing together bits of Hank’s life in the city; and anyone—he figured—could understand being hurt in a relationship…he had been—it seemed to be the way his world had worked up until quite recently.

     Sebastian couldn’t bear to see Hank struggling the way he was, especially on account of a need to _explain_ something to him. He stepped closer, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled himself into Hank’s chest, resting a cheek on his shoulder. He looked, unseeing, at the wall beside them.

     “You know I always wanted to live in the city,” Sebastian spoke calmly, thoughtfully—though there was pain in his voice. “But you’re right about the people here. This would be exhausting. _All night_ people have been boring holes through us with their eyes. People are more amused by conflict than concerned for those involved. And _Brett_?...What an ass. He gets his kicks from berating others— _way_ too arrogant to see his own faults. The only one here who’s treated us _at all_ like people is Margie.”

     Hank squeezed Sebastian tightly against him, kissing his hair before resting his chin atop Sebastian’s head. He filled his lungs as best he could manage to ease away the tension that had piled up and let it trail slowly out of his nostrils. He cupped Sebastian’s head between his hands, admiring him for his patience and understanding, then kissed him tenderly.

     Sebastian grimaced as they pulled apart, eyeing the swelling cut across Hank’s eyebrow, and gingerly prodded the skin around it. “You okay?” he asked, hoping it didn’t hurt very much.

     Hank reached up and dabbed the cut with his fingers, inspecting them as he pulled his hand away. It felt tacky but his fingers came away clear. “I’m fine…I’ll be fine,” he assured Sebastian. “Besides, it isn’t my face that hurts the most,” he chuckled. “What about you?” he raised his eyebrow then winced—laughing again—as he reached for Sebastian’s hand. His knuckles were red, but the skin was unbroken.

     “It’s nothing,” Sebastian smiled, though Hank seemed certain it wasn’t—he pulled Sebastian’s hand to his mouth and pressed a warm kiss into the rosy skin.

     “Uuh!!” Hank suddenly cried out, smile erupting on his face as he threw his head back. He was so taken with Sebastian, so _easily_ pulled back to a blissfully happy state, that he couldn’t contain his brimming joy. He swept Sebastian back into his arms and flattened him against the wall, voicing a long, contented sigh as he buried his face in Sebastian’s hair. “I’m so happy you’re here,” he murmured.

     Sebastian looked up into Hank’s face, thrilled to see that the jovial, lighthearted attitude had returned. Hank’s happiness was contagious, and so was his passion. Sebastian hooked his fingers into the back of Hank’s belt and pulled their hips together. Hank sank his mouth down over Sebastian’s, their teeth clicking together as he seized Sebastian’s lip, sucking it gently into his mouth. Sebastian’s eyes flitted shut as he moaned, returning the kiss, and lost himself in their desire.

     “ _Ahem_!” The authoritative clearing of a throat pulled them apart. Margie stood a few feet away, gawking at their middle school-like make out session in the hall.

     Hank pulled back from Sebastian, leaning onto his arm propped against the wall, and looked to her in a dreamy, love-drunk state—Sebastian turned to hide his face in Hank’s outstretched arm.

     “Jesus!” she gasped, smile quickly fading as she looked over Hank’s bloodied face. “He shouldn’t have come,” she lamented. “What the hell, did he—”

     Hank’s lips pulled into a tight line and he shook his head, rolling his eyes towards Sebastian and back.

     “I, uh…I wasn’t sure if you were still here—can I get you some ice?” she finished weakly, feeling guilty for bringing Brett up in front of Sebastian.

     “It’s _fine_ ,” Hank muttered.

     “Shut up, you stupid ass,” she laughed, turning back to her apartment.

     She returned a few moments later with a towel of ice in her hand and held it out for Hank to take.

     “You gonna want this back?” Hank asked, raising it slightly.

     “Just take it home…a memento of this _lovely_ night.” She grasped her hands in front of her, perking up as she fluttered her eyelashes—then dramatically slumped and rolled her eyes, Hank and Sebastian laughing along with her.

     “Thank you, Hank.” She stepped forward and squeezed his arm. “It was really good to see you.”

     Hank wrapped her in his arms and kissed her on the head. “Goodnight, Margie. Thank you for tonight.”

     She leaned away, peering around Hank’s arm to Sebastian. Upon being released, she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. “It was good to meet you, Sebastian.” She moved her head to speak in his ear, facing away from Hank. “He’s putty in your hands,” she whispered, winking at him as she stepped back. He flashed a quick glance to Hank then looked back at Margie, who raised her eyebrows in an all-knowing fashion.

     Hank scooped Sebastian into his side and turned them around, waving high in the air as they started down the hall. “Goodnight!!” he called after Margie.

     She waved at their backs and returned to the party, a puzzled look on her face trying to reason how both of them, Hank especially, could be beaming with such happiness after what had only just occurred in her apartment.

 

* * *

 

     Outside on the street the two men posted up underneath the fire escape and away from the interfering eyes of the majority of passersby. Ice resting on his face, Hank leaned against the building with a sigh.

     “It _can_ be beautiful here,” He noted, looking out at the city lights around them.

     Sebastian slowly spun around, following Hank’s eyes, then stopped again with gaze set on Hank—his eyes were closed as he iced his face. “It is beautiful here,” he said casually, staring at Hank, then stepped closer to lift up the edge of the towel and see if the ice had helped the swelling. He took the towel from Hank’s hand and unwound the twisted top, fishing for an ice cube.

     Sebastian looked into Hank’s eyes, deep with appreciation, and found his breath caught in his throat. He shifted his gaze to the cut to distract himself and delicately traced the ice around it, allowing it to melt before gently wiping away the dried blood with the cuff of his sleeve. Hank looked on as Sebastian worked, resting his hands over Sebastian’s hips, squeezing them in thanks, and studying his face. He never grew tired of seeing all the different sides Sebastian had to offer.

     “There,” Sebastian patted the skin dry, eyeing the area with satisfaction. He dropped the ice cube and returned the towel to Hank, but Hank grabbed it and set it aside—instead reaching for Sebastian’s hands, jamming them under his shirt and pressing them against his skin, stiffening slightly under the icy touch.

     Sebastian tried to pull away but his hands were firmly kept in place. “Hank, you don’t have to—“  
  
     “It’s fine,” he stopped the protest and slid his hands to Sebastian’s elbows, pulling him closer—inviting him to search his body for warmth.

     Sebastian surrendered and stepped in—his fingers were stiff and frozen and he smiled sheepishly into Hank’s shoulder, grateful for the offer. Relaxing against Hank’s chest he inched his fingers higher in search of fresh, warm skin.

     It was a cool night, not freezing but not one Hank wanted to linger in. The sky was brilliantly clear, though there weren’t many stars to be seen from Zuzu City, but without a blanket of clouds the chill of the night was quickly settling in. Hank found comfort in Sebastian’s arms, was warm both inside and out, but knew Sebastian would soon be shivering if they stayed in the open night.

     Sebastian grumbled in protest as Hank pushed away from the building, guiding Sebastian to his side as he led them to the curb—One of Sebastian’s hands still tucked cozily beneath Hank’s shirt and jacket.

     Cabs were plentiful for the holiday night and one pulled to the curb for them in no time. Hank opened the door, swinging his arm for Sebastian to head in—he slid across the seat followed closely by Hank. Shutting the door Hank leaned close to the screen, told the driver to head back to the valley, then settled back, folding his jacket sleeves back and sidling up close to Sebastian as his legs straddled the hump in the middle of the floor—leaving an excessive amount unoccupied space beside him in the roomy back seat.

     Sebastian shimmied closer, missing the warmth of Hank’s body. He set his arm across the top of Hank’s leg, fingers draping down and gently gripping his inner thigh, then dropped his head back against the headrest with a contented sigh. Hank slithered his arm between the seat back and Sebastian’s neck, sinking his head down to rest upon Sebastian’s. It felt nice to sit and relax after their busy night, and the quiet and warmth in the cab was welcoming.

     Much to Hank’s horror the spike of adrenaline that had surged through him back at the apartment had left him exceedingly susceptible to touch, and the thrill of Sebastian’s hand—so near, taunting him—sent a rush of blood beneath his belt and he began to swell under Sebastian’s caress. Sebastian’s wrist was pressed and resting right against Hank’s length as he delicately yet deliberately traced circles on his sensitive inner thigh.

     Quiet desperation had been building in Hank for the last several weeks, his desire for Sebastian pent up inside like air in a balloon about to burst. He’d tried to take things slowly for Sebastian’s sake, but was bursting at his emotional seams as his yearning, his craving, his _need_ for Sebastian had grown unstoppable.

     Hank closed his eyes, fighting to suppress the ragged breath that threatened to escape his lips, and tried to settle himself when Sebastian’s grip tensed, his arm stiffening—no doubt because he’d felt the rigid pressure against his arm. Hank inhaled slowly attempting to steady his nerves, then opened his eyes to offer an apology to Sebastian but was met with an inquisitive look. He smiled apologetically and shrugged, burning heat creeping up his neck—but Sebastian continued to star at him, frozen, hand unmoving.

     Hank’s embarrassment—among other things—grew under Sebastian’s penetrating stare. He cleared his throat and made to shift his weight in an effort to nudge Sebastian’s hand away, but the grip around his leg tightened. Abruptly stopping, he eyed Sebastian with burning passion—his breath becoming shallow and quick as his heart jumped into his throat. Prickling warmth consumed his chest as it heaved in anxious longing for more.

     Sebastian cautiously extended his fingers, the last two stuttering over the fly of Hank’s jeans, eliciting a sharp gasp through Hank’s clenched teeth. The touch was agonizingly provoking. Their eyes locked, Hank’s gaze flitting back and forth between Sebastian’s eyes, reservedly begging for more.

     Sebastian’s breath had quickened, his lips slowly parting in wonder as he tried the move again with more conviction. Using his entire hand he released Hank’s leg and pressed firmly, sliding down Hank’s length. Hank’s eyes closed dreamily, his chest heaving as a hoarse moan slithered from his throat.

     He raised his hips into Sebastian’s hand, eyeing him with a challengingly wicked glare. Sebastian panted at Hank’s reaction—the longingly pained look in Hank’s eyes, _aching_ to close the distance between his and Sebastian’s bodies, had stolen Sebastian’s breath. Sebastian shifted ever so slightly to persuade his quaking lungs to breathe, but it served as in invitation for Hank to act.

     He reached for Sebastian’s face, pulling him in and crushing their mouths together, hot breath mixing between them as they gasped for air. He pressed even harder into Sebastian’s hand and Sebastian responded with forceful pressure, grinding his palm against Hank’s lap. Hank moaned into Sebastian’s mouth, fishing for his tongue with his own.

     A rude interruption from the cab driver knocking on the partition was met with Hank’s hand slapping against it as he pressed away from the seat back, using the screen for leverage to pivot and push against Sebastian, thrusting him into the seat and consuming his lips. He was half seated, half standing as he slid his arm out from behind Sebastian’s neck, bringing his hand down and splaying it over Sebastian’s hip—his grasp trembling as he struggled with an internal battle to pull Sebastian against him or to leave him be. The driver protested again to no avail.

     Hank raised his hips to create space their bodies, removed his hand from the screen, and maneuvered it between them, deftly sliding his fingers under Sebastian’s belt—pleasantly surprised to see that Sebastian had responded to his own arousal. It happened too quickly for Sebastian to protest, not that he would have. He gripped Hank’s arm, digging his nails into the skin as a ragged breath escaped him—the fragmented moan that followed echoed in Hank’s head like a victory bell. He was straining against his own pants, tighter than what he commonly wore for the sake of his costume, and settled his weight upon Sebastian’s thigh, hips gyrating concordantly with the movement of his hand.

     Sebastian sat, entranced by how foreign another man’s touch felt. Calloused hands tracing over his most sensitive skin, a remarkably firm grip coaxing him on. He clasped his other hand around the door armrest, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. He was breathless beneath Hank—his shallow gasps tickling Hank’s ear while each breathy, muffled groan that escaped Hank’s lips surged through Sebastian like a burning wave. He hadn’t realized how desperately he’d been craving Hank’s touch, Hank’s body against his—he released his grip on Hank’s arm, propped his arm against his chest as clutched his face and pushed him away. Bewitched by the flaring nostrils on Hank’s face, he glared wantonly into Hank’s eyes—finally regaining control over his body as he arched up, thrusting into Hank’s hand.

     It wasn’t soon enough that the familiar lights of the tunnel streaked by the window and the cab slowed to a halt. Hank pushed open the door—desperate for the cool night air against his glistening skin—and dug his wallet from his back pocket, frantically searching through it for the appropriate fare. He shoved it through the slot in the partition, blood pumping too loudly in his ears to hear the complaints he was sure the disgruntled man was muttering. He stepped out of the cab, pulling Sebastian out after him, and slammed the door shut—immediately pushing him against it, scraping his body up Sebastian’s and growling desirously into his ear. The cab driver scoffed loudly, tires screeching as he quickly backed away, leaving the men stumbling after each other as they lost their perch against the vehicle.

     Hank pulled Sebastian into his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and walked clumsily, grasping the collar of his hoodie and pulling him close for a kiss. He couldn’t be bothered to watch is step—he was too enamored with the man at his side. Sebastian was no better off—he plunged a hand into Hank’s back pocket, groping the taut muscles, and ran a teasing finger along the skin above Hank’s belt.

     Hank stumbled his way up his front steps, fumbling for his keys, and struggled getting the door unlocked—heaving a satisfied sigh against Sebastian’s lips as he finally pushed the door opened. Walking over the threshold he pulled Sabastian in after him, shoving the door closed, dancing to kick his shoes off, and stooping strangely—determined to keep his lips on Sebastian’s—as he fought to get out of his jacket.

     Free of the restraining sleeves, he pounced on Sebastian, knocking him back with a substantial thud against the door—a strained, open mouthed groan escaping him as their bodies collided, finally free from the prying eyes of any onlookers. His hands firmly slid their way down Sebastian’s sides, settling below his ass as he nipped at Sebastian’s neck—sucking in heavy kisses from ear to collarbone as he forced their hips together.

     Sebastian tangled his fingers into Hank’s hair, firmly pulling him away. A devilish smirk grew on Hank’s face as he stepped back and heaved a breathy sigh. Without letting go he stumbled his way back to the bedroom, the two men tripping over each other as they frantically escaped the main room.

     The glow of the full moon seeping in the windows illuminated them enough that they could easily see each other in their close proximity. Hank turned them around and pushed Sebastian further into the room, tugging the sweatshirt and t-shirt over his head, then patted and smoothed his hair once he’d been freed of the garment. He stepped back, hands running down Sebastian’s naked arms, and briefly revered his form in the dim light before pulling him in for another kiss. Hank stooped again as Sebastian sucked his earlobe between his teeth, clumsily unclasping his belt and wriggling out of his pants.

     As he rose to his full height he pushed Sebastian back on the bed, collapsing on top of him and sliding his leg between Sebastian’s thighs—tantalizingly light pressure against him elicited a hitching moan from deep in Sebastian’s throat. Hank could take no more. He propped himself up on his forearm, burying his face in Sebastian’s neck, and reached between them to fiddle with Sebastian’s belt. Successfully unbinding the clasps, buttons, and zippers that restrained him, Hank dropped his chest against Sebastian’s, pressing his weight into him as he reached down to slide the jeans past Sebastian’s hips. Sebastian complied, raising his hips to allow the pants to slide out from under him—boxers graciously caught up in the fabric.

     Hank huffed a gravelly, laborious groan into the blankets as Sebastian’s member sprang away from the confining pants and traced along his thigh. Sebastian’s breath was shallow and quick, he ran his hands up Hank’s sides—Hank lifting one arm at a time to allow Sebastian to free his arms from the shirt—and pushed the tank top over Hank’s head. Hank dropped back to his forearms, hovering his chest against Sebastian’s, and stared longingly into his eyes.

     Sebastian reached around Hank’s hips, teasing his fingers under the band of his shorts, then pulled it back, releasing it with a snap—signaling it was time for their removal.

     Hank slowly pushed himself up, teeth tugging at Sebastian’s lower lip, and propped himself on his knees—quickly swiping a hand up the underside of his shaft to tuck himself into the waistband of his boxers and avoid a tented appearance. Sebastian slithered higher in the bed to allow Hank more room to maneuver, his face partially hidden in the shadows as he devoured Hank’s body with his eyes.

     Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows as Hank slid his feet to the floor—never breaking eye contact with Sebastian as he pushed his boxers to the ground. He carefully crawled back onto the bed, sitting on his heels as he straddled Sebastian’s thighs. He leaned forward, looking at Sebastian with dangerously seductive eyes as he gripped and slid his hands over his waist and hips, admiring the beautiful figure beneath him.

     Laying back, Sebastian gripped Hank’s knees, inhaling slowly through clenched teeth—he was a little unsure of how things progressed from here, but had given up any control and placed himself at Hank’s mercy.

     Hank laid down on top of Sebastian, goosebumps racing down his arms from the exhilarating touch of their bodies together—nothing, not even clothing between them. He brushed his thumb over Sebastian’s cheek and pressed a slow, deep kiss into his lips—their frenzied state having subsided, Hank shifted to one of careful, deliberate attention.

     “I’ve wanted you for _so_ long,” Hank admitted in a soft but strained voice, gently pushing aside the hair that masked Sebastian’s face.

     Sebastian stared, astonished. He appreciated Hank’s patience in taking things so slowly with him, and could hear the near pained effect it had caused; he was nearly breathless—disbelieving that he could ever have such an impact on someone. The only way he could think to respond was to pull him down for another long kiss—Hank couldn’t help but grind himself against Sebastian in response, tortured by the pulsing pressure of Sebastian’s erection against his.

     Forcing himself away Hank settled his weight onto his elbows, hands free to explore Sebastian’s face, and released a long, serrated sigh. He was unable to take his eyes away—the light glinting off of Sebastian’s dark eyes and dancing on his succulent lips as they slowly parted—his breath _intoxicating_ as it swirled around him, drawing him even deeper into an already unescapable pit of desire—and his touch—

     “Mmmh,” Hank moaned, shivering as Sebastian raked his nails up his back, eyes finally fluttering closed as if the sensation would be lost if he didn’t hold it in.

     Hank dropped his forehead to Sebastian’s shoulder, eyes pinching shut even tighter as he released a longing sigh, willing himself to imprint this moment in his mind for eternity.

     Hot breath and a slippery tongue around his ear pulled Hank out of his thoughts. He raised his head and brought his mouth to Sebastian’s, hungrily devouring his lips and tongue as he hoisted himself away—lips remaining in place as he supported himself with locked arms, hands planted firmly on either side of Sebastian’s head. Straddling him, Hank bent down—tracing his teeth and lips over the edge of his jaw and down his neck.

     After finishing with a playful nip at Sebastian’s collarbone Hank pushed himself up, sitting on his heels, and leaned back to grab something from the nightstand drawer. Sebastian heard the snap of an opening cap and saw a liquid, glistening in the moonlight, drop into Hank’s palm. Hank discarded the vial, turning back to Sebastian as he closed his hand to warm its contents. He locked eyes with Sebastian, searching his face for any sign of protest—but there was none.

     Hank reached forward, cupping his hand over the head of Sebastian’s cock—eyes and nostrils flaring wildly as he squeezed his hand and slid it down to the base. A strangled moan slithered from Sebastian’s mouth, his hands clawing at fistfuls of blankets by his side—Hank gripped into Sebastian’s thigh trying to restrain himself. He dragged his hand back up and down Sebastian’s length, reveling in his reaction, then released him.

     Hank reached behind himself, swiping his hand up the crevice between his cheeks, then inched his way higher in the bed, sitting high on Sebastian’s hips. He leaned forward resting his hands on the bed and bent down to press a firm, reassuring kiss into Sebastian’s lips.

     Sebastian broke the kiss, opening his mouth wide to gulp for air as Hank hovered above him, running his tongue along the edge of Sebastian’s salacious lips. Hank sat up slightly and reached back—his hand cupping the underside of Sebastian’s shaft in support as he leaned against it, sliding the tip over his tight entrance.

     Sebastian sank his fingers into Hank’s thighs, his body stiffened in anxious anticipation. Hank pushed back, delicately dipping Sebastian’s head into him, and paused. The sensation rippled through his whole body, a burning fire erupting in his core and surging outwards, overwhelming him—he rose up in an effort suppress the feeling that his chest would explode.

     Hand trembling, he teased the tip of Sebastian’s cock against him again, then sank down—little by little—until Sebastian filled him. The husky groan it drew from Sebastian sent shivers down Hank’s spine, it was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard.

     Sebastian’s breath staggered in his chest, the constricting pressure around him like nothing he’d experienced before. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, then took several deep, ragged breaths until he felt control over his tingling muscles.

     Hank rocked forward and pulled Sebastian’s face to his, breathlessly kissing him—then looked longingly into his eyes as Sebastian clawed at his waist and slowly raised his hips to penetrate deeper. Sebastian settled his hips back and rose them again, groaning in response to the long awaited—long _needed_ sensation.

     Soon they’d fallen into a steady pace, hips rocking in opposition, each thrust encircling Sebastian from tip to base in glorious ecstasy. Sebastian had been unintentionally rough with Hank, a side of him he wasn’t aware existed—digging his fingers into his solid flesh, scratching long traces into his skin, and tugging at his sweat-soaked hair. He’d have tried to suppress it had Hank not eyed him with a sinful amount of lust. Hank loved it—he gasped at the near-painful touch that caused his heart to thunder against his ribs, the sensation urging him on in an effort to evoke more of the carnal embrace.

     After exploring all of Hank’s body that he could reach, Sebastian grabbed Hank’s cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, desperate to give Hank the same release he felt building within himself. Hank stilled himself over Sebastian, allowing him to set the pace as he planted his hands into the bed to stop him from toppling over in his raptured state.

     Sebastian’s breath was coming in heavy pants. Against Hank’s dampened chest it was cooling, an intriguing juxtaposition to the searing warmth building within him—that in combination with the friction of Sebastian’s grasp around him and Sebastian’s cock plunging into him with aching provocation would be his undoing.

     “Fuck… Seb!” Hank groaned, his breath heaving in irregular gasps. He closed his eyes tightly and turned his face to the ceiling—he needed this moment to last for as long as he could make it, but Sebastian was unrelenting—the pace of his hand and hips quickened as he clutched Hank’s waist, holding him steady against the pounding thrusts.

     It felt like static electricity was stimulating each of the muscles in Hank’s body, and he was unable to hold back. He looked at Sebastian, eyebrows raised and furrowed as he gasped, chest quaking. “You’re gonna make me come!” he murmured, the words hurried and strangled, like he wished he could take them back but it was too late—he was beyond the point of no return.

     Hank’s eyes flitted closed, he tried to fight it—to watch Sebastian as he took him over the edge, but lost the battle. He lurched forward, digging his fingers into Sebastian’s waist and shoulder, and moaned in ecstasy as his release spilled onto Sebastian’s chest.

     Sebastian’s jaw unclenched as a tremendous sigh forced its way past his lips. Hank’s climax had brought him to the tipping point. He could still feel the tremors of pleasure rippling through Hank’s body—still pulsing in his hand. Sebastian buried himself in Hank, grip tightening possessively around his waist as a series of body-quaking spasms rocked through him. Hank looked on in wonder, intoxicated by Sebastian’s pleasure, until his own dizzy satisfaction forced him to collapse over Sebastian.

     The men lay motionless aside from their heaving chests, gulping for air. After several moments Sebastian’s grip loosened, finally releasing Hank’s waist, and he flopped his arms to his sides with a rasping, breathy laugh as an unstoppable smile crossed his face. Hank toppled to Sebastian’s side, wiping a hand down his face as he sprawled out. After a few more deep breaths he rolled up to his side and pushed his fingers through Sebastian’s tousled hair—cupping his face and pulling him close for a short, soft kiss.

     A hoarse, one-syllabled laugh erupted from deep in Hank’s chest as they made eye contact—pure happiness flowing out of him with a hint of nervousness as they stared into each other’s eyes. Seeing Sebastian in this new way made him feel slightly unsettled, wondering what Sebastian was thinking of him as viewed in the same, new light.  Beaming with joy Hank rolled to his back, smiling unabashedly towards the ceiling as he grabbed Sebastian’s hand—bringing it to his lips before clasping it against his pounding chest.


	11. The Daze to Follow

     “Hank,” Sebastian whispered, his voice scratchy from having just woken up.

     Hank lay motionless beside him, face buried in his pillow and arms tucked underneath it, sprawled out on his stomach. Sebastian rolled closer, plastering himself against half of Hank’s body, and nuzzled his face into Hank’s hair.

     “Hank,” he tried again, rocking him gently with a hand around his waist.

     Sebastian rose away from the mattress as Hank inhaled deeply, mumbling an incoherent protest to the interruption from sleep.

     Sebastian dropped his cheek against Hank’s shoulder and sighed, smiling to himself. “How are you still asleep?” he wondered aloud, dragging his fingertips over Hank’s back. “I must be dreaming…in what world do I wake up before you?”

     His murmuring caused Hank to stir, muscles across his back tightening as he stretched his shoulders away from his spine and extended his toes beyond the foot of the bed—groaning as he released a pent up breath and relaxed his muscles.

     “It’s been light for hours,” Sebastian gently informed him, worrying that there may be some last-minute things to be done before the first snowfall. There was a momentary pause as Hank contemplated responding or returning to sleep.

     He turned, smiling wickedly as he faced Sebastian. “What, do you have somewhere to be?” he asked, words thick and gruff with sleep. He suddenly pushed himself up—Sebastian toppling away from his perch upon Hank’s back—and quite gracelessly collapsed down, pinning Sebastian underneath him. Hank constricted his grip—an arm tucking tightly behind Sebastian’s shoulder and legs tangling together as he burrowed his face into Sebastian’s hair.

     A sharp laugh forced its way past Sebastian’s lips as the wind was expelled from his lungs under Hank’s weight. He lay, struggling to free himself—his face strained with silent laughter as Hank bombarded him with kisses along his neck, cheeks, and jaw—the scratchy shadow of Hank’s returning beard tickling the more sensitive areas of Sebastian’s neck.

     Sebastian tried in vain to free his arms before Hank had them completely pinned at his sides, but Hank fought to hold him still, kinking his knee up and shifting his weight to the other side of Sebastian to better weasel both arms behind him. Sebastian’s struggle rapidly subsided, turning to breathless intrigue as Hank’s naked body slid over his—Hank’s rigid length dragging over his skin as Hank shifted above him.

     Hank suspended his attack as Sebastian’s body yielded beneath him. He raised his head up, still not removing his grasp around Sebastian’s body, and looked into his eyes with sleepy affection. Sebastian’s body tensed as he strained to lift his face to meet Hank’s, eager for the teasing Hank had instigated to end in a kiss he could finally reciprocate—but Hank turned his cheek to Sebastian’s advance with a breathy laugh.

     Sebastian nipped at the corner of Hank’s jaw, his teeth raking over the roughened skin in an attempt to draw Hank’s face back to his. Hank turned back but pulled his face away, enjoying the hungry look in Sebastian’s eyes.

     “You’re a terrible tease,” Sebastian murmured in a matter of fact manner—then bucked his hips up, signaling his awareness of Hank’s desire for more.

     Hank groaned as Sebastian subsided and swung his head around in an exaggerated eye roll as he settled his face again against Sebastian’s neck. He breathed a heavy, hot breath against Sebastian’s skin, unapologetic for his attraction as his erection pulsed against Sebastian’s thigh. He raised his face to look tenderly into Sebastian’s eyes—a loving smile playing at his lips until he could no longer keep from indulging in a kiss.

     Distracted by the tantalizing tricks of Sebastian’s tongue, Hank loosened his grip, pulled his arms out from behind him, and propped himself up on his elbows—fingers tangling in Sebastian’s disheveled hair.

     Finally released, Sebastian’s hands had free reign over Hank’s body. With one hand gripping Hank’s waist and the other pushing against the bed, he urged Hank onto his back and settled on top, straddling Hank’s thighs as he sat back and stared down into Hank’s dreamily smiling face—Hank’s hands clinging to Sebastian’s in weak protest of his withdrawal.

     Satisfying Hank’s objection, Sebastian gripped his hands tighter, planting them back against the bed, and leaned forward—pressing his weight into Hank’s hands to hold them in place. Hank drew in a serrated breath—Sebastian looked on as Hank’s jaw clenched while he searched Sebastian’s face in anticipation. A devilish smirk spread on Sebastian’s lips that set Hank’s heart hammering against his ribs.

     Sebastian was still baffled that he could create such a response in someone. He slowly lowered his face, muscles in his chest and arms taught as he lingered, hovering above Hank—close enough to feel the stuttering breaths against his hair but far enough that it spurred even more unrest in Hank’s composure—Sebastian reveled in the reaction…though couldn’t help questioning it.

     “Don’t you have work to do?” Sebastian asked, almost whispering, as he pulled his head away—Hank’s face followed, longing for Sebastian’s lips on his own.

     “That’s your big concern at the moment?” Hank asked, cocking an eyebrow—a wry smirk flashing on his face as his eyes flitted down to where their bodies met and back to Sebastian’s face. A deep part of him wondered if Sebastian was trying to make an excuse to leave for his own sake, but he pushed the thought from his mind.

     “Snow’s bound to fall soon…” Sebastian added stupidly. “Aren’t there uh, things…a farmer has to do, you know…to prepare for winter?” He was completely unsure of what he was saying—or _why_ —but couldn’t shake the small voice in his head telling him he was imposing, regardless of what Hank’s actions clearly indicated.

     Hank’s core relaxed and he slumped against the bed, his effort to tempt Sebastian’s mouth back to his forgotten. His hands slowly slipped over the mattress as he released the tension in his arms that fought Sebastian’s restraining grip—Sebastian gently lowering to him as their hands slid further over the bed. Though he was close enough to kiss, Hank refrained—instead looking into Sebastian’s eyes, his expression soft and genuine as he replied in earnest.

     “I’d let pipes freeze and everything out there turn to mush in the frost for this moment with you.” He shifted his hands and Sebastian released them, then wrapped one over Sebastian’s ribs and cupped his face with the other—delicately tracing a thumb over his cheek before gently pulling him down against his chest and embracing him with an enormous sigh.

     The sentiment was sweet, but Sebastian couldn’t suppress a laugh in response to Hank’s ridiculous way with words. With his face nuzzled against the pillow, his eyes flashed in wondrous disbelief as his worry was calmed. A burning flush surged through his veins and emerged over his neck and face—he buried his face deeper into the pillow to hide his beaming smile.

     Sebastian’s quiet laugh sent flutters to Hank’s heart. He raised his foot and pressed his heal into the bed, rolling them over, and settled himself between Sebastian’s legs. Sebastian brought his heels to his butt and cradled Hank’s hips between his thighs. Hank hovered his lips over Sebastian’s ear.

     “But if you’re so eager to get up, you can join me in the shower.” Hank hummed seductively before pressing a firm kiss behind the corner of Sebastian’s jaw.

     Hank promptly pushed himself up, slithered out from between Sebastian’s legs, and turned for the bathroom. Sebastian watched him leave, biting his lip as his smile grew, and propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Hank’s retreating form.

     Hank walked into the bathroom, made no effort to close the door, pushed the shower curtain aside, and bent down to turn on the water. With the running water to mask the sound, he sagged against the wall and sighed, staring at the ceiling and letting his pent up emotion expel with his breath—overwhelmed by how hard he’d fallen for Sebastian.

     Sebastian continued to look on after Hank disappeared around the doorframe—but when he heard the faucet turn on he collapsed back against the bed, arms thrown out to his sides, and sighed heavily in a mixture of relief and captivation. He brought his hands to his face and pressed his palms against his eyes, trying hard to quiet the voice in his head telling him it was absurd that anyone would want him around after they’d already taken their pleasure—but that hadn’t happened. Hank hadn’t used him, he wanted him to stay—He was still riled up in Sebastian’s presence, playfully affectionate, and provided Sebastian with effortless reassurance.

     Sebastian’s heart wavered with excitement as he reminisced about all the ways Hank’s feelings seemed to mirror his own, but it was difficult to keep the doubt at bay. He slowly dragged his hands down over his cheeks in an effort to pull the negativity away and dropped them back to his sides. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, holding it in to calm himself—but the sound of Hank’s mumbled singing of songs from the night before forced the breath out as he smirked. Opening his eyes, he rolled to his side and pushed himself out of bed, following Hank to the bathroom.

     He pushed the door closed behind him to stave off the chill from the rest of the house, then peeked around the shower curtain. Hank was humming with his face in the shower’s spray. Sebastian looked him over, only now noticing the red streaks on the backs of Hank’s shoulders and sides of his back—his heart heaved a singular shudder that broke his composure as his fingertips burned with the memory of leaving the marks. He felt the burning in his fingers creep up his arms, over his chest, and up his neck and hoped the flush wasn’t noticeable. He stepped into the shower and reached out to delicately trace one of the marks.

     “I thought maybe you’d had enough of me,” Hank quipped, his words garbled by the water running down his face. He turned and wiped his eyes clear, beaming at the sight of Sebastian as he pulled him in for a kiss. The heat of the shower had warmed Hank’s face and his lips were hot on Sebastian’s. It was a delightful sensation that caught Sebastian off guard—he ran his tongue along the inside edge of Hank’s upper lip, eliciting a moan and rough hands pressing their bodies closer together, then sucked Hank’s lower lip into his mouth and delicately pinched it between his teeth, pulling away slowly and eyeing Hank—his eyes were shut but his face following Sebastian’s, yearning for more.

     That was all Hank needed to pick up from where they’d left things in bed—he stepped forward, pushing Sebastian back against the tile, one forearm flattened against the wall as the other wrapped around Sebastian’s waist while he ground his body against Sebastian’s as he rose to his full height. His breath was hot and heavy like that of an angry bull as he pressed Sebastian into the wall, scrambling for more contact between their skin and mouths.

     The steam drifting up around them only elevated the heat of the moment and urged Hank on. He removed his hand from around Sebastian, backed his hips away, and began stroking himself. Sebastian’s breath caught in his chest as he felt the gentle rocking of Hank’s body as his arm moved back and forth, heavy breaths panting against his cheek and ear—Sebastian was powerless to fight the urge and unable to do anything but the same.

     Hank groaned as Sebastian’s hand left his side and his shoulder began to shake beneath Hank’s cheek. Hank pushed himself away from the wall to use his free hand to grasp Sebastian’s cheek and cradle his face as he kissed him with renewed vigor. But soon Hank longed to see the object of his desire—he pulled away and stepped back to consume Sebastian’s body with his eyes. Sebastian shook his head slightly, dampened hair falling forward to shield half of his face, feeling doubt in the belief he may actually look good. The penetrating gaze soon became too much for him and he wrapped his hand behind Hank’s neck and pulled their foreheads together—limiting the scope of Hank’s view.

     Hank didn’t protest, this was a spectacular view not only of Sebastian’s hand working masterfully over himself, but also of his chest and stomach—muscles rippling under the skin as his hand moved, clenching and releasing under the thin, tantalizing trail of hair down his stomach as his arousal climbed to a peak. Seeing Sebastian in such a way sparked embers in Hank’s core and soon he was burning inside.

     Hank pulled his face away, ever so slightly, so that he could look over Sebastian’s face. A red flush stained the hollows of Sebastian’s cheeks, giving a charmingly innocent look to the face of the man doing a decidedly salacious deed across from him in the shower—it drove Hank wild. Sebastian tentatively met Hank’s gaze, piercing in its proximity and intensity, but it provoked a sharp gasp through Hank’s clenched teeth and an increased speed of his movements—instilling confidence in Sebastian and tempting him to quicken his pace as well.

     Hank released his breath in a staggered exhale, the muscles in his stomach beginning to convulse uncontrollably as he moaned, open mouthed, and gripped Sebastian’s head—pressing his elbow into his chest and forcing him back against the wall, kissing him deeply as he came, shuddering before he slumped against Sebastian’s frame for support. Hank’s head sagged and his teeth met Sebastian’s shoulder, dragging over the dewy skin as he huffed to gain control over his breathing—the sharp sensation lit a short fuse that soon sent Sebastian over the edge. His body lurched in a sudden spasm and Hank threw his arms around him, holding him closely and providing support as they panted in each other’s arms.

     “Fuuuck.” The sound rumbled in Sebastian’s throat as he dropped his head back against the wall with a thud.

     Hank pushed away from the wall but stooped to give Sebastian a delicate kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the rapidly cooling water. He stepped out of the way, allowing Sebastian to bask in what remained of the hot water and quickly lathered before handing the soap to Sebastian.

     “Not the hot shower I expected,” Sebastian laughed, goosebumps forming over his arms and shoulders as the water poured over him.

     “Disappointed?” Hank asked with a fiendish smirk.

     Sebastian let water pool in his mouth then spit it in a jet at Hank, laughing and shielding his eyes as Hank shook the water from his hair in response. Hank stepped back into the water, embracing Sebastian as they rinsed quickly before the water turned to ice.

     Saddened to part ways with the sight of Sebastian’s naked body next to his but unable to stand the temperature anymore, Hank bent down to shut the water off. He reached his arm around the curtain and pulled two towels off the hook, handing one to Sebastian before planting his face into the lofty pile of his own. He scrubbed the towel through his hair then wrapped it around his waist, stepping out of the shower and leaving large wet spots on the bathmat in his wake. Sebastian laughed quietly to himself at Hank’s crude attempt to dry himself, and continued to towel off in the tub.

     Stepping up to the sink, Hank wiped steam away from the mirror with his palm and grabbed a bottle off of the counter. He dispensed some of its contents into his palm and smoothed it over his rough cheeks and chin and massaged into his mustache, wiping what remained on his hands through his hair as Sebastian sidled up next to him.

     “ _That’s_ what it is!” Sebastian commented. “I haven’t been able to put my finger on it.” He laughed, though Hank only returned the emotion with a puzzled look.

     “I smell that on you all the time,” the laughter faded but his smile remained. “I never knew what it was…” he trailed off.

     Hank turned the bottle in his hand. “Orange… bergamot… and vanilla,” he read slowly before setting it firmly back on the counter and snatching Sebastian in his arms, rubbing his scratchy cheek against Sebastian’s to leave him with a lasting smell all day. Sebastian pushed at Hank’s arms trying to stop the assault, but he couldn’t be overpowered. Hank only stopped when his towel came undone and fell to the floor, both men laughing as Hank stooped to retrieve it—though he didn’t wrap it around himself again. Instead he slung it over his shoulder and sauntered towards the door with an over the top look of smoldering seduction thrown at Sebastian as he left the room—Hank’s seriousness broken promptly by laughter once he lost sight of Sebastian.

     Sebastian looked in the mirror and rubbed his cheek, then parted his hair with his fingers and left for the bedroom.

     “There’s a clean shirt and some sweats there for you, if you’d like.”

     Sebastian walked to the bed where clothes had been laid out and smiled. Hank peeked at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked when he saw Sebastian grab the shirt—Hank turned to hide his delight in Sebastian’s acceptance to stay for a comfortable day in, and stepped into lounge pants of his own.

     Sebastian pulled the shirt over his head and tied the pants to keep them from slipping down, then retrieved his sweatshirt from the floor and shrugged into it.

     “How about some meat on those bones?” Hank laughed, poking the ribs sewn onto the hoodie, though he quite enjoyed Sebastian’s creature comforts. “I’ll make us breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

     After the fire was lit in the main room, Hank turned for the kitchen.

     “How about pancakes?” he asked, recalling Sebastian’s disinterest in eggs from their last breakfast together.

     “Sounds great…can I help?” Sebastian asked, not really knowing his way about the kitchen, but happy to spend time with Hank as food was prepared.

     “Want to get some coffee going?”

     Sebastian laughed, it was like Hank read his mind and gave him the only task he could do with any certainty.

     Hank piled dry ingredients on the counter then searched the fridge for the last of his needs. “Blueberry, pomegranate, or strawberry syrup?” he asked, rifling through the fruits in the fridge.

     Sebastian hesitated. “Pomegranate?” he suggested as more of a question, his brow curiously raised wondering about the difficulty in preparing it. Hank pushed the other fruits aside, pulled out the pips he’d stored up over the Fall, and set them on the counter along with eggs, milk, cream, and lemon juice.

     Sebastian set to his simple task of grinding coffee beans as Hank blended the fruit and strained it before pouring it, lemon juice, and sugar into a sauce pan. While it cooked he combined the dry ingredients for the pancakes and let them sit in a bowl on the counter, grabbed two mugs—splashing cream into one and leaving the other empty—and set them by the coffee pot.

     As the coffee brewed, Hank mixed the wet ingredients in set them aside. Sebastian filled their mugs once the coffee finished and settled in on the couch. Hank followed him after turning the heat down on the stove to allow the syrup time to cook down without overboiling.

     Hank sat opposite Sebastian, leaning against the arm of the couch with a view of the stove, and grasped the mug between his hands to warm them. Hank sandwiched one of Sebastian’s feet between his own and traced his toe up and down Sebastian’s ankle as he enjoyed his drink in comfortable quiet.

     “There is one _small_ task I need to tend to before too late in the day,” Hank eventually noted.

     Sebastian rolled his eyes—he knew he’d been keeping Hank from something.

     “Ooh, stop!” Hank laughed, nudging Sebastian’s feet. “It’s nothing big, you can join me if you want.” Hank had no intention of letting Sebastian feel guilty for spending the day with him—he was probably keeping Sebastian from his work.

     “I look the regular farm hand, don’t I?” Sebastian cocked his eyebrow—obscuring his face behind his mug as he took a sip.

     Hank straightened up, his elbows propped on the arm of the couch as he looked at Sebastian questioningly—no matter how hard he always tried, his smile betrayed the jest in the offense he was trying to convey. 

     “Are you saying I do?” he asked, placing his hand over his heart.

     Sebastian choked on his laugh, composed himself, then looked Hank over with as serious of a face as he could muster. Flannel shirt, sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms and unbuttoned to reveal an undershirt that had seen better days, a beard growing back more fiercely that pesky weeds—swap the sweatpants for workpants and all Hank was missing was a straw hat.

     “You rather do.” Sebastian fought to keep the amusement from his voice.

     Hank’s eyes popped open wide and his jaw dropped as he gasped in disbelief. He snatched the pillow from behind his back and swung it into Sebastian’s side—splashing coffee on the back of the couch.

     “Fuck,” Sebastian muttered, lowering the hand he’d raised in defense as he stared at his dripping mug. “Hank!” He looked up, his face torn between concern and surprise.

     Hank shifted onto his knees, stooping to put his mug on the floor, then reached for Sebastian’s and set it on the windowsill behind them—inching closer as he placed his hands at Sebastian’s sides.

     “It’s only a couch.” He smiled warmly, lowering himself over Sebastian, kissing him with carefree delight. Hank planted a few playful kisses then rose up, cupping Sebastian’s face in his hand—smile still in place, growing wider even, adoration sparkling in his eyes.

     “Will you check on the chickens with me later?” Hank cooed.

     Sebastian snorted a laugh in Hank’s face and shoved him away. “That’s all you have to do today?!” he barked.

     “That’s all I’m _going_ to do today,” Hank amended with a wry smile. He sat back on his heels, grabbed the corner of his shirt and coarsely rubbed it into the spot on the couch—looking back with satisfaction at Sebastian—Sebastian shook his head and rolled his eyes as he laughed.

     “I’d better check the syrup.” Hank grabbed his mug from the floor—delivering a quick peck to Sebastian’s cheek as he stood. “Come on, let’s top off your cup.” 

 

* * *

 

     The remainder of that day and several of the following were spent lazily in each other’s company. They didn’t accomplish much of anything, nor did they set out to—but rather passed and enjoyed their time dozing on the couch by the fire, intimately exploring each another, watching movies, cooking meals together, and playing silly games.

     Their time together was interrupted only by relatively short spans where Sebastian returned home to get a few hours of work done before returning to Hank’s for the night. To busy himself in Sebastian’s absence, Hank ran errands around town—gathering supplies from Pierre’s and perusing what was on sale that might last until the Spring, visiting Clint to see what improvements might be made on the tools he’d worn down over the course of the year, and of course seeing Gus to enjoy a pint and some mindless banter.

     Every evening when Sebastian returned to him, Hank’s heart swelled as if he was seeing him for the first time in weeks. He’d grown quite fond having Sebastian around, and loved waking up beside him in the morning—it was becoming a routine he didn’t want to break any time soon. Sebastian enjoyed the escape from his house. Hank welcomed him with such enthusiasm and openness, it could never be matched by the reception he got at home—Robin doted on him with motherly affection and curiosity, but Maru and Demetrius barely seemed to take notice of him anymore.

     Each night lying in bed Sebastian found he was nearly overwhelmed – astonished that he was able to feel any happier than he had the previous night…and terrified it would slip away from him—powerless to stop it—and leave him more ripped apart and gutted than he’d ever felt before. Yet it always seemed that when his worries reached their peak and he felt pressure constricting his chest—threatening to suffocate him—that Hank would roll over and entwine their bodies together, pulling him tightly against his chest to cradle his body protectively with his own. Like a dragon guarding its treasure, Hank’s embrace served to steel Sebastian’s heart from any threat that might endanger it.


End file.
